


This Omega is Mine

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel/Gabriel (minor), Clueless Sam, Come Marking, Communication, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Job, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Marking, Omega Dean, Possessive Behaviour, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam is a dick, Slow Build, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, determined!sam, feisty Dean, mild kink shaming, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam and Dean are mates. At least they will be once they are both on the same page. Dean is a free spirit, perfectly capable of looking after himself, and he doesn't want to be tied down. Sam totally wants to tie to Dean down, but he's going to have to compromise if he wants Dean in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the story is based on this prompt: PROMPT: Sam and Dean are mates. At least, Sam says they are. Dean however, doesn't want to be tied down. Omega's are little more than property, who are collared and owned by their alpha. and although Dean loves Sam, he enjoys having his own way and doing his own thing too much. No way does he want to be collared! Cue all sorts of scenarios where Dean does his own thing, and Sam doesn't agree. Lots of marking. and finally Sam is pushed past what he can endure, and Dean is claimed, knotted, and very well fucked.  
> NOTE: if you have any questions, please feel free to contact me at [my tumblr](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> note 2: the story wanders from the prompt but is ultimately a happy story

“What’s a pretty little omega like you doing here?”

Dean’s mouth tightened, but he didn’t respond. Did alpha’s really think that worked? Next thing he would be hearing about the stars in his eyes. That didn't even work on girls. Certainly not on Dean, the sort of omega who went out of his way to look tough and uncompromising. Unfortunately for Dean nothing could hide the sensual swell of his lips, or even the slight flare to his hips. Hus attempt at hardnosed glare and cold stay back looks, sadly, turned into a sensuous pout.

The alpha’s hand ghosted across his shoulder, and Dean turned to stare. “Don’t touch me. I’m here to think, and I really don’t to talk to anyone.” Not to mention the fact that Sam had been sitting here not five minutes ago, and wouldn't be too happy if he came back to Dean talking to some strange alpha. Even though he had left because something caught his eye. Something in a tight shirt with even tighter low cut jeans. Dean sniffled into his beer. And was he ok with that? And it not, what wasn't he?

Sam claimed they were mates, that they were meant to be. But Dean fought it every step of the way. Refusing to obey, refusing to be knotted. Oh sure, he dreamt of that… of that huge knot in his ass, but really, did Dean want everything that went with that? He didn’t feel like he was ready to settle down, and he had never considered his brother to be mate material. 

And he sure as hell didn’t want what went with a mate claim – to be collared and owned. Dean shivered slightly. He couldn’t imagine Sam being anything less than completely possessive, and taking over his life. And Dean didn’t want that. Dean wanted freedom to do what he wanted. To play, even. If Sam just wanted to play, that would be fine. Even without the knot Sam’s cock was plenty big. And Sam hadn’t knotted Dean, so Dean was still his own man. 

The alpha just laughed, interrupting his thoughts. “Honey, no omega comes to ‘just drink’. You're all gagging for it” Dean snarled at the air quotes. The man cupped his bulging jeans suggestively. "And I can help you there. Although I suppose if I was going to believe anyone was here just for a drink…” The man’s eyes raked him from head to toe. 

Dean just turned away. The crisp navy blue linen trousers (he had ironed the crease in this morning), the even crisper white shirt, with a subtle shiny stripe (the new starch was really paying off, he must take note for next time. His shirt points had never been so pointy!) Dean knew he was a conservative package. After all the hunting, he had needed to blend in. He was already bigger than the average Omega (strong, and tall, but not as tall as his… maybe… Alpha, or even this Alpha who would not go away), and in an effort to hide had taken on this conservatism. But at some point it had stopped being a costume and become what he was. A conservative, too big Omega, who no one would ever… Dean shook his head. Irrelevant. He didn't want that anyway.

A voice cut through is thoughts. “But I sure under that buttoned down shirt is a true omega slu…”

A hand came down on the strange Alpha’s shoulder. “I don’t believe your presence is welcome here, mate.”

The Alpha turned to glare, then sniffed slightly. His eyes widened, but he didn’t back down. “He isn’t yours.” He sniffed again. “You share... something... you’re scents are mixed.” The strange alpha sniffed a third time, and a lascivious grin formed. “But he’s not yours. Which means you can fuck off. Mate.”

The two Alpha’s eyed each other, bristling. 

Dean downed the last of his beer, rolled his eyes, and stood up. “For fuck’s sake! I’m not some bone to be fought over, or some alpha’s play toy. Sam is right – your presence isn’t welcome. And you’re right – I’m not Sam’s. Luckily, I am my own person, so I will leave you both to enjoy your “bonding” time“. Dean bitchily threw in his own air quotes, threw some money down for the drinks, and stormed off. 

He wasn’t too far before he felt Sam’s breath at his neck, and his front pressed against a wall with alarming alacrity. 

“What was that?” Sam growled in his ear. “Not yours? In what way are you not mine?” 

That was the last straw. Dean pushed back and turned on his… what was he anyway? “We aren’t mates Sam. You haven’t claimed me, so we’re just fuck buddies. That’s cool, I can deal with that, I like that. But don’t make it out to be more than it is!”

Dean stalked off, and this time Sam didn’t follow.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know why you don’t just bond with him, Dean.”

Dean was having lunch with Castiel and Gabriel. 

“Oh really. And what if you had a bonded omega? Would you let them have lunch with their alpha friends, without a second thought?”

Twin growls came from the men opposite Dean. 

“Absolutely not!” “I wouldn't let my omega off their chain in public!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why I don’t want to bond. A bonded omega is nothing more than the property of their alpha. I would have to…” Dean trailed off. He didn't want to go into what bonded omega’s had to go through. They all knew. And in Dean's opinion it was fucked up and depressing. 

Bonded omegas did exactly what their alphas wanted. If your alpha wanted to parade you naked on a leash and fuck you over a bar stool, well, no one would look askance. Dean’s stomach tightened, and not in a good way. Sam was incredibly possessive. Dean would never be let out of his sight again. Never, as long as he lived. And possibly even after. Sam was a great guy (well, Dean had raised him, of course he was!), and Dean loved him, but he didn't want to give up his freedom. 

He looked at his friends coolly. “If I were bonded, we wouldn't be having this coffee right now.” _But maybe that would be a good thing_ , Dean thought to himself. Gabriel and Castiel had been good friends, but they were started to act more like alpha’s than friends. And that wasn't what he wanted. 

He hauled himself out of his chair. Both Castiel and Gabriel gave him a surprised look. 

“Where you off to Deano?” That was Gabriel. 

“Got stuff to do, I’ll see you later.”

“Stop, Dean. Sit down.” And that was Castiel, using his fucking Alpha Voice on Dean. 

Dean took a deep breath, and turned. “What. The. Fuck. Cas? I thought we were friends. Friends don’t attempt to… to… to fucking _dominate_ their friends!” As far as explanations went it sucked. But he had just been telling them about how he did _not_ want to be someone’s fucking omega bitch. 

At least Castiel had the grace to look embarrassed. “I’m sorry Dean, but you are obviously upset, and you are… exuding upset pheromones. I couldn't… can’t… let you leave like that.”

Dean looked around him. Every alpha in the room was tracking him. He sniffed himself and sat down again, and rested his head on his arms. 

“I fucking hate my life.”

 

\---------------------------

 

 

Sam was having coffee with Gabriel and Castiel. He hadn't warmed to the two men at first, but Dean seemed to like them, and no fucking way was Dean having _regular_ coffee dates (and not even irregular ones, if Sam had his way) with people that had not been properly vetted by Sam. 

To his surprise, and possibly to the two other alpha’s surprise as well, the three had hit it off. Although it was hard to tell. Castiel only seemed to have one expression, and Gabriel was always friendly. Snarky, but friendly. Now they met up to spend time with each other, and not just so Sam could check up on Dean. Although that was what he was doing now. 

“I don’t understand what the problem is. I mean… Dean wanted space. So I’I've been giving him space. I let him meet up with friends. I allow him to go to work. At his request, I haven’t even put the training collar on him. And he is just getting snappier and more disobedient. You’d think it was that time of the month.”

“Sammy boy, I don’t think Dean is 100% on board with this bonded thing.” Despite his jocular tone, Gabriel looked incredibly uncomfortable. And who could blame him? He was effectively telling Sam that Dean – that _his mate_ \- didn't want to bond with him. Sam unsuccessfully tried to hide his angry growl. 

“Unfortunately what Gabriel says does indeed appear to be the case.” Castiel added, in his serious way. “I don’t believe it is you, Sam, but more the bonding itself. Dean seems to fear that he will lose his freedom.”

“Dean will get the freedom I allow him,” Sam snapped. “He gets the freedom I allow him _now_ And I have been more than fair.” And really, it was true. Although they weren't yet bonded Sam still had certain _rights_ where it came to Dean. He had been scent marking him since he had first popped his knot, and any alpha who tried to move in on Dean would smell Sam the minute Dean was roused in any way – be it through strong emotion, or through simple sexual arousal. That thought brought another growl to Sam’s lips. That alpha from the bar the other night hadn't backed down at their mixed scent. From Dean’s reaction, that hadn't been the first time someone had said that to him. 

He hoped Dean had been behaving himself. He had allowed Dean a long leash, he had given in to his demands – to go to school, to meet his friends without Sam present, and to not bond yet. 

Unaware that Sam had retreated to his head, the other men at the table nodded in agreement. Sam pretty much owned Dean. Scent marking, while not a complete bond, was more like… an engagement. One which it was virtually impossible for an omega to get out of. And as a scent bonded couple, Sam pretty much had control over Dean. Gabriel laughed to himself. For a vague definition of control. While Gabriel found the green eyed omega to be a lot of fun, it would be a constant and exhausting battle to actually _live_ with. 

Sam stared into his coffee. What was wrong with Dean? Dean had been creating more distance between them. His last heat he hadn't even been in area. A work crisis. Or something. Sam had been furious – his omega, elsewhere, when all he had wanted to do was to knot and claim him. Although now that Sam thought about it, something always came up during Dean’s heat. Something that stopped them bonding. Admittedly, it was mainly Dean saying he wasn't ready. And despite Sam’s alpha possessive tendencies, he loved Dean, and wanted him to want this as much as Sam did. And despite Dean’s bravado, he was a princess, so Sam hadn't wanted to push. 

But obviously that was going to change. Soon. Sam had been treating Dean with kid gloves, allowing Dean to set the pace. He wasn't sure what was going in his - _his_ \- pretty omega’s head, but he had been willing to wait Dean out. Dean was feisty, but Sam was stubborn. He knew Dean was his mate. But if Dean was going around telling people that he didn't want to bond, well, that was something totally different. 

Dean was Sam’s. And as soon as Dean’s next heat hit, Sam would knot, bite, and register his omega. And then they could discuss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that took a while. Next chapter should be up sooner than 6 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I kind of wrote myself into a corner, and was struggling to get out of it - plot wise - but I think I have managed it, and the next chapter should be up sooner. But hey! I got this one in before Christmas!

Dean had been avoiding Sam. There was no other way to describe it. Sam’s possessive looks and growls every time Dean did something that wasn’t on the pre-agreed ‘This is what Sam will let Dean do’ list were getting extremely annoying. And while Dean knew that he wanted Sam to stop the whole alpha posing – he didn’t need the whole ‘my omega, mine’ thing to feel secure – the problem was what to do about it. 

Well, no. The problem was Dean didn’t know if he wanted to run as far as he could, or turn around and present on the spot (which sent Dean’s internal cringe to 10). So rather than make a decision (which had the added bonus of avoiding possible embarrassment!), Dean avoided. 

And while he could spot Sam a mile off and quickly make an escape, it was much more difficult to avoid his own head. In the privacy of mind, Dean could unwillingly admit that he _had_ been pushing the alpha. But why? Dean had never doubted that Sam wanted him. And Dean wanted Sam just as much. But a less possessive Sam. One that he could have sex with without finding himself covered in marks. One that let him go out more than 12 hours without scenting him. One that let him talk to friends without standing over his shoulder and growling. One that didn’t feel the need to grope him in public. You know, one that didn’t do the sort of things possessive alphas did to their mates. 

But Dean needed to find a different way to deal with it, because it just wasn’t going to end well. It was hardwired into an alpha – if your omega runs, you catch and mate. If another alpha is sniffing around your omega, your chase off the alpha, then you catch and mate your omega. Alpha behaviour was pretty easy to understand.

So Dean’s game of ‘push the possessive alpha as far as you can’ was _not_ a Good Idea.

Dean didn’t want to break up. He loved Sam. But he wanted a bit of freedom, without Sam breathing down his neck. And he didn’t want to have a conversation about it. He also didn’t want to actually push Sam so far that he pushed Dean down. He _definitely_ didn’t want to be forcefully mated. If Sam tried that he would rip his fucking nuts off the first chance he got. So, if Dean wasn’t quite ready to actually go the whole way and bond, why the heck was he baiting Sam?

This was something that Sam seemed to want to know too. And judging by the way Sam was stalking towards Dean, something that Sam was going to find out soon. 

“Dean…” the growl was low. 

“Ah! Sam. Haven’t seen you in ages, just going to…”

Dean’s escape was cut off as Sam grabbed him round the waste and flung him over his shoulder. The force pushed Dean’s breath from him, halting what was going to be a long string of complaints. However, Dean could still try.

“Sam… Uff. Put me… down right… unf.. NOW!!”

The response was immediate. A heavy hand came down on Dean’s ass. “Ow!!!”

Sam didn’t even break his stride. “If I put you down _Dean_ , I think you’d just run. And why do I think this? Because I haven’t seen you for. Three. Weeks. Dean. Because every time you see me, you Turn. Tail. And. Run.” Each word was punctuated by a hard slap to his ass. 

“Sam!! That fucking hurts.” Fuck. He sounded like a broken record. A whiney, girly, broken record. 

Sam’s response was distinctly unapologetic. “Not as much as it could.” As Dean attempted to get a suitably scathing response together, Sam seemed to find an empty room out of nowhere. He strode inside, dropping Dean gently on his feet, before immediately crowded him up against the nearest desk. Sam’s face was serious. The ‘we need to talk’ serious. 

Dean’s heart dropped. He so wasn’t ready for this conversation. Even though Sam deserved to know what was – well, wasn’t – going on, he didn’t want to. Gah! Dean didn’t even know what was going on? How the hell was he supposed to explain it to Sam?? So Dean did what he always did in these situations: 

Dean glowered at Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to talk Dean.”

Well, fuck. Dean _knew_ that was what that face meant. He saw it all the fucking time. He had just hoped this time would be different. A firm believer in ‘if I can’t see it it doesn't exist’, Dean looked over Sam’s shoulder, ignoring the serious (and seriously sad puppy eyes. How could such a huge, tough fucking pull out the puppy dog eyes? It was wrong on so many levels) and confused face. 

“I… I don’t understand why you’re doing this Dean.” Sam’s voice was forlorn, his hands mindlessly carding through Dean’s hair. “What happened?”

Despite the soft tones, Dean stiffened. Was Sam seriously that thick?? Sam’s sad little voice told him yes, Sam _was_ that thick. As Dean took a deep breath, ready to explain in intimate detail what the problem was, he got a good whiff of Sam’s scent. Ah. Complex. Yes, Sam was sad, confused, upset. But also really turned on. And angry. And any conversation where Dean called Sam a bag of dicks? That was not a conversation to be having when Sam was angry. And what right did Sam have to be angry anyway? If anyone should be angry it was Dean. And now that he thought about it, he _was_ angry. And getting more and more turned on and resentful as Sam’s pheromones kicked into gear.

With no idea of how to deal with anything, Dean just sighed and turned his head away. 

Sam echoed the sigh, huffing against Dean’s forehead. He really was confused. Everything had been great. He had a warm and willing Dean to spend time with – in and out of bed. Then things had changed. And he had no idea why. But this was the closest he had been to Dean in what felt like forever. So he stayed there, breathing in Dean’s scent until his body relaxed and fall forward, plastering Dean from head to toe with hot, hard alpha. 

Dean felt Sam’s hip settle snugly against his own, and yep, the bastard was hard. Dean groaned internally as his own cock thickened in response. He wriggled around, trying to move back from the delicious warmth, but only managed to rub himself over Sam. 

Sam’s body interpreted the movement as an invitation, calming the distress which had been throbbing through his body. The feel of Dean - _his omega_ \- wriggling beneath him, the scent of Dean getting stronger the longer they stood there, was soothing. Oh god! It had been so long since he had Dean just in his arms. Without thought he started gently thrusting his cock against Dean. The slight friction felt so good. Dean seemed to like it too, from the muffled groans beneath him and the way his arousal filled the air. 

“Sam.” 

Dean’s voice cut through Sam’s heady haze. He growled softly, encouragingly, not wanted to stop. 

“Sam!” 

Dean’s voice was sharper this time. “Sam, you have to stop.” 

Dean took another deep breath, and attempted to ignore the heat the gently rutting alpha sparked in him. He somehow pushed Sam back, trying to get a little space. 

“I can’t think when you are on top of me, Sammy.” Dean said gently. 

“Why do you need to think?” Sam whispered into Dean’s hair, breathing in before moving down, starting to press soft kisses to Dean’s face… cheek… the corner of his mouth. Dean was so soft. He tasted so sweet. “Why do I need to think? Just feel. You feel so good Dean, taste so good.” Fitting his actions to his words, Sam licked a stripe up Dean’s face. “Let me make you feel good.” 

And it felt good. Too damn good. Dean shook himself. 

“Sam, stop! We can’t do this right now. I don’t want to do this.” 

That did stop Sam. His eyes flashed, and his tone lowered to a growl. “You never want to Dean! You never want me to touch you. You never want to spend time with me.” Sam could feel himself spiraling out of control. Taking a few deep, measured breathes, he started again. “Dean, I don’t know what’s going on. Everything seemed to be ok. We were good. We were having fun. Then we talked about bonding during your next heat. You said you wanted to be mine, and then you started avoiding…” 

Sam’s voice trailed off and his eyes suddenly went blank. “You don’t want to bond with me.” 

Sam took involuntary step backwards. It was the worst thing Sam could imagine. Dean – his _mate_ didn't want him. Dean was already his. _His_. His omega was rejecting him. Sam’s eyes started to flare, as his alpha instincts took over. His omega was not going to escape. _Mine. Mine. Mine_. The words repeated in Sam’s brain. His hands tightened on Deans arms, and he snarled. 

“You used to come and find me! Now you see me, you turn tail and run! Everyone has noticed Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes flashed in return. Wrong words, Sammy. 

“Everyone has noticed? That’s your problem? That’s your fucking problem?? Oh I get it,“ Dean spat. “You’re pissed off because _everyone else_ thinks you got dumped by an omega. Poor _Alpha Sensibilities_ all hurt?? Well spare me the dramatics Mr Rochester because I don’t care! I care about you trying to control every little thing I do! That is what changed Sam! You never did that until we had our _talk_ ” Dean threw as much loathing into the word as he could. 

“Hurt sensibilities? For fuck’s sake Dean! We are practically bonded! Were.” Sam corrected himself, and Dean steeled his heart as Sam’s voice broke. “And you’re wrong Dean. That isn't it at all. I don’t care what they think! I don’t care! I… ah fuck. I miss you Dean! I miss you ok. I miss touching you and kissing you and the feel of your awesome ass pressing against me…” Sam brought himself back with a cough as Dean’s eyes narrowed. “I miss hugging you. And talking to you. And watching movies with you. I miss having lunch with you and talking about the day. I miss you, Dean. I miss _you_.“ 

Sam took a deep breath. “I am never going to act like you want. I want - **need** \- you too much for that. But I love you Dean. Every bit of you. I love your eyes, I love your ass. I love your smile. I love your stubbornness, and I love your fight. I don’t always like it, but I love it all. I love you.” 

Dean was quiet. “I love you too, Sammy.” 

Both boys were quiet. Dean was highly uncomfortable with the emotionally charged atmosphere, and Sam still had no idea what Dean’s problem was. Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “Well. We obviously need to talk.” 

Unaccustomed to even admitting he had feelings, Dean looked everywhere but at Sam. Sam felt his expression soften. Dean was just like a kitten, hissing and spitting. And definitely not talking. 

“We do need to talk Dean. But you’re right. Now isn't the time. I’m ready to push you down and fuck you until you can’t walk.” If anything Dean’s glower intensified, but Sam could smell his arousal as well. Hmmmm. Dean was a walking a contradiction. “Tomorrow. Your place. We will come to some sort of agreement.” 

“Did you not listen to a word I said? And agreement about what?” Dean couldn't help looking at Sam. Sam, despite the fact that he was lead about by his cock, always wanted to ‘discuss’ things. In so many ways Sam was the girl in this relationship. 

Sam just smiled at him. “You are definitely my mate, Dean. That looks like bitchface number 12.” 

Dean huffed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Merry Christmas?
> 
> Also, no sex. But fret not. There will be.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat opposite each other, around the kitchen table. Dean was drawn up into as small a ball as possible, looking everywhere but at Sam. He didn't remember there being so little in the kitchen, but it isn't like either of them really liked to cook. But that washing up probably needed to be done. And maybe the recycling could be taken out as well. He glanced at the window. Did the curtains need washing? Sam cleared his throat, attracting Dean’s glance once more. Yes, Sam looked as good as he always did. Although he had ridiculous glasses perched at the edge of his nose, and was surrounded by books, pens and notebooks. He looked at Dean over the tops, and despite his tension, Dean couldn't help the huff of laughter. 

“Dude, you look ridiculous. I know that is your big-shot lawyer look, but this ain't big-shot lawyer-ing business!” Dean laughed again, before adding, “You aren't even a big-shot lawyer!”

Sam removed the glasses with a dramatic flourish, leaning towards Dean with a dimples flashing, heart melting grin. “You say that now, but what I am about to negotiate is the most important negotiation of my soon to be career.”

Dean tensed at the reminder of the _talk_ about to happen, but bantered right back. “Isn't this the first negotiation of your career?” He withdrew a little more into his chair after that. “And I don’t get this whole negotiation thing. I don’t really understand what we’re doing and what you want.”

That was only partially true. Dean knew that Sam wanted things to go back to normal – where “normal” was access to Dean’s ass. 

Sam just smiled to himself. Getting Dean to talk was hard. But it was going to be worth it. Even if Sam had an inkling that he wasn't going to like everything in the conversation. 

“Fine. I like things like they are now. What we just did! Where we just hang out, have fun, laugh, snark at each other, and yeah, make out and have sex. I don’t like it when you push me around –“

“You like being pushed down!” Sam interrupted. “And I like pushing you down, so it has always worked.”

“Do you want me to talk Sam? Because if that is the case I would _not interrupt when I actually have something to say_.”

Sam held his hands up in a gesture of capitulation and rather than continue what he thought was a much more worthwhile area. While Dean talked on, Sam’s mind wandered. Dean was fucking gorgeous, and never more so than when Sam was fucking him. That was when Dean smelt the most delicious… 

Dean frowned at Sam. “The most delicious?” Oops. Sam must have said that part out loud. “Did you even listen to single fucking words I said? And that reminds me, why is it that everyone says I smell like you?”

Sam frowned back. “We aren't mated. You only smell like me when you get arous…” 

Sam’s voice dropped off, and he stared at Dean. Then glared at Dean. He slowly and deliberately took off his glasses, placing them much too carefully on the table. He stood, stalking towards Dean, as if Dean were prey. Dean must have felt that way, as he backed up and kept on backing up until the smaller man was flush against the wall. Sam’s body then came down – hard. 

“What have you been doing Dean? You know I have been scenting you, and until we are properly bonded, no one else can tell, not unless you become sexually aroused. So what you have been doing, Dean, that _everyone_ says you smell like me??” Sam bit these last few words out and Dean couldn't make eye contact. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

He also couldn't help the blush that ghosted across his cheeks. In between getting pissed off with Sam, fighting with Sam, avoiding Sam, and a whole host of negative Sam-related events and activities, Dean had upped his social life. Dean had always been the life of the party, but since he and Sam had become more serious, his style had been severely cramped. He never went anywhere alone, and it was like he had a ball and chain tied to his ankle. Worse! It was like being leashed and controlled. And with a bit of space, the new freedom from Sam, he might have taken it a bit further than he meant to, but he never stepped over any of his (carefully fuzzy) boundaries for what was acceptable behaviour. 

Words were never Dean’s strong suit, and this was never more apparent as in fits and starts he tried to explain some of this to Sam. 

Sam was having none of it. Dean Was His. Dean belonged to Sam, and they both knew it. Sam had always been good with words, and wasted none in making it clear to Dean how utterly unacceptable his (outrageously fuzzy) boundaries had been. 

“I don’t care if it was “ _just dancing_ ” or if it was _just_ anything, Dean! What are you doing getting turned on by anyone else? You are mine. Your actions reflect on me…”

“That’s just not fair Sammy! I am my own person! I am not some little reflection of you! I don’t owe you anything. You do not fucking own me. Sure, we _were_ ” Dean, who had been looking at Sam’s shoulder did make eye contact then, glaring as hard as he could. “ _Were_ fuck buddies, and I enjoyed it. But you had to ruin it. You had to! You came on all fucking Alpha and suddenly it was like you thought I incapable of making a single decision. But you know what Sam? I have been thinking for myself for a long time. I don’t want to take a mate who sees me as nothing more than a hole to fuck and… and… and a trophy! I don’t want to be mated to someone like that Sam! And I won’t be. You think I can’t see all those poor omega’s who suddenly become little more than a personal sex slave?! I don’t want that. And I don’t have to have it!!”

Dean calmed himself. 

“Despite what you seem to think, Sam, I don’t actually belong to you. I am allowed to go out and spend time with other people. I am allowed to… I don’t know! Have physical reactions that are not directed at you.”

In the face of Dean’s fury, Sam had paled. For the first time it seemed, the words were making sense. Words like “not mates” reverberated.

“I love you Sam, but I don’t have to be with you. What happens next is up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! still no sexy times, but I like Dean here. 
> 
> I don't think it is all going to go Dean's way though...


	6. Chapter 6

Sam just looked at Dean, slack jawed and wide eyed. What was he saying? It just didn’t make sense. Dean would leave him? He loved Dean with every fibre of his being. And Dean felt the same way. They were meant to be together, and Sam just wanted to make sure that everyone – including Dean – knew that.

“But Dean…”

“No, Sammy!” Dean interrupted. “This time _listen_. This time don’t interrupt and tell me what _you_ think the problem is or isn’t.” 

Dean took a deep breath. Despite his willingness to argue, telling Sam he thought is he was an obnoxious asshole wasn’t high on his list of things to do. “You want to know what’s been going on? You really want to know? It’s _you_ \- you’ve been going on. You are acting like a fucking obnoxious asshole who thinks of nothing but getting his knot in some hole – generally mine!”

“Do you remember when we first got together, properly? Remember how fun it was? We used to hang out, watch movies, play games. Have lunch together. And we used to do our own thing. We used to live our lives, enjoy the times we spent together and fuck like bunnies. Bunnies who had taken a truck load of Viagra. And it was awesome. Fucking awesome. ‘Cos dude, you are good in the sack. And then you become a… fuck! A sexist asshole. A fucking knot head who… who treats omegas like shit. Who treated _me_ like shit. Sex wasn’t about fun. It was about power. And while I am more than happy to take it up the ass, I only want that from someone who respects me. So when did the good times stop? And what changed, Sam? Huh? What changed?”

Sam just stared. That was more ‘feelings’ than he had heard from Dean since… well, since ever. And given Dean avoided anything verging on feelings like the plague, this was pretty fucking serious. Sam could have kicked himself. It was only now becoming clear what an ass he had been. He didn’t want to look too deeply into the why.

_Sam thought about the last few times they had fucked. Starting at Dean’s mouth he had bitten his way down, tasting his omega. And oh he tasted good. The salty tang of his sweat, the sweet sound of his sighs, his spicy scent, getting stronger as Sam’s mouth dipped lower and lower. He had licked down the length of Dean’s cock, savouring the mild pre-come, knowing that it would sweeten as Dean got closer to his orgasm. He knew Dean’s body. He loved Dean’s body. He owned Dean’s body._

Deans eyes were still on him. An eyebrow cocked, waiting patiently. Dean let the silence sit there, watched as Sam’s mouth opened and closed a few times, then ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “You can answer questions, Sammy. What changed?”

_He pushed his cock as deep as he could, rocking to get deeper and deeper. Whispering in Dean’s ear, telling him what a good bitch he was. Made to take a knot – his knot. But did Dean understand that? Did Dean understand that he belonged to Sam? Rage ran through him, thinking of how Dean had been talking to other alphas. Had sat down with them. Had gone into rooms with them. Sam gripped Dean’s hair, pulling his head back to hiss in his ear._

“I… I don’t know? When you presented as an omega, I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else having you. All I wanted was to be an alpha strong enough for you, strong enough to protect you, and strong enough that you wouldn’t leave me.”

Sam’s voice was high and lost. Dean sighed to himself. Although Sam was a smart guy, in most ways, sometimes he just didn’t get it. “Sam, I have never needed you to look out for me. I can hold my own against pretty much anyone in a fight.” A grin briefly lit Dean’s face. “And I fight dirty. Hell, I can pin you three times out of four. But you weren’t always like that.” Putting power behind his words, he repeated his question. “So, Sam. What changed?”

“We started fucking?”

_”You’re mine Dean. I fucking own you. And I see the way you tempt the alphas at school. I see the way you touch and taunt. Such a fucking slut, Dean. And that isn’t ok. Only I get to fuck you._

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I said that. But what changed it from being fun to not being fun?”

Sam scowled. “You started hanging out with other alpha’s, coming home stinking of them. And that wasn’t ok – will never be ok Dean. You are mine! You know that. And if I have to…”

_”You think it’s ok to whore around? Who gave you permission to speak to anyone else? If you can’t behave dean I’ll have to…”_

“Have to what Sam? Collar me? Chain me up? Have me parade around naked and never leave your side? Because that is _not happening_. And while I don’t have to explain myself, Sam, all I was what I have always done - playing pool, having coffee, movie nights. You know, the normal things that you do with your fucking friends!!! And what about you?”

“What about me?” Sam was on the back foot. He hadn’t expected the attack. Should have, this was Dean. Angry Dean. “And I wouldn’t chain you Dean, I would just…”

“What if I don’t want you hanging out with other omegas?? What if I don’t trust you to keep your cock in your pants where it belongs? After all, those slutty omegas, the ones who want any alphas’ cock… gotta protect you from that man.”

Sam’s head shot up. “Dean! What are you saying! I love you… I would never… It’s just friends. You know it’s just hanging out with friends! How could you..?”

 

Dean growled and stalked Sam, this time crowding him up against the wall, before grabbing his head, pulling Sam’s face down so they were nose to nose and he hissed “Then what makes you think that I am going to drop my pants for every alpha I see? What suddenly made you think I had turned into such a knot slut I couldn’t keep my pants on? Why do you think I am fucking every other alpha I look at? What makes you think that I don’t want to “just hang out with friends”??”

Sam honestly had no considered that. And he should have. He should have. Isn’t it what Dean had been saying to him for – for how long? Months? Longer? Dean had been trying to tell him and Sam hadn’t listened at all. And a small part, a truly honest part of himself reminded him that maybe he hadn’t wanted to listen. The idea of a soft, obedient Dean was… desirous. To have him marked as his. Locked up where no one else could see him. Talk to him. But right now? At this very moment? Sam hated himself. Because he obviously should have known better. Dean wasn’t that sort of omega and fuck. That was the point wasn’t it. Dean wasn’t that sort of _person_. Although had Dean never pushed a point - it was one of the reasons they got on so well – he had always made it clear when something wasn’t ok. It just seemed to happen more often now, since Dean decided he didn’t need Sam’s guidance. 

Sam’s brow furrowed. That wasn’t quite true though. It used to be the other way round. Sam used to follow Dean everywhere. Dean had been braver and stronger than anyone Sam had known. And looking at the quivering fury in front of him, well, Dean was still strong. “I changed,” Sam acknowledged softly. 

A breath that he hadn’t he was holding whistled out. “Thank you Sam. Yes. You changed. You suddenly became _that_ Alpha. The one who seems to think it is their god given right and - and responsibility - to do everything for the weak little omega. The one who wants to own and claim and devour. But you know what Sammy? I am not weak. I do not need you to tell me what to do. I do not need to you to protect me from what is out there. I know what is out there, and I know what to do about it. What I do need you to do, if this is going to work, is to fucking respect me. Because without that, this isn’t going to work.”

Sam nodded shortly. “You do realise you are asking me to go against _everything_ in my biology.”

Dean smirked. “You’re a smart boy, Sammy. If you really want me, I’m sure you will find a way to deal with it.”

Sam stared off into the distance. This was going to be hard. For the last few years he had sunk into the role of Alpha telling his Good Little Omega (oh fuck, he had to wince now he realised what he had been thinking, because Dean was not, never had been, a Good Little Omega. Fuck. Sam really had become _that_ alpha). The easiest way to figure this out, to keep Dean, to keep their relationship, was to talk. Sam smiled at that thought. Dean hated talking. Why should this Sam be on the only one having a miserable time.

“I hear you Dean. And now I am really listening. Let’s talk more.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean, Sam was happy to see, was again curled up in the chair, looking really uncomfortable. And if that made him an asshole, he didn’t care. Well, it wasn’t as if this whole conversation hadn’t been about showing Sam what an ass he was. At least this time Dean looked pissed off rather than scared, which was kind of an improvement. (He honestly didn’t want Dean to be scared. But he also didn’t want him pissed off either – especially when all that anger was directed at Sam! But he also wanted him to look as unhappy as Sam felt. Life was difficult sometimes.)

“’Negotiations’, Sam? ‘Discussions’? Why do we need to keep ‘talking’? Haven’t we talked enough?”

Sam grinned toothily. “If you recall, we were interrupted by me being an asshole. So, Round 2. What are you bringing to the table.”

Dean stared at the table in question. He didn’t want to talk about what he wanted Sam to do. Sam should realise by now. Dean sent Sam a look under his lashes. Sam looked smug. The smug bastard knew exactly what Dean wanted!

“Why do we have to do this?” he whined.

Sam rolled his eyes. “What did you expect Dean? Obviously I have completely ignored your needs and desires, and if I want to stay with you I have to try and change.” Dean’s jaw dropped. Now he sounded like the asshole trying to get his boyfriend to change. “I have gathered the basics: don’t be an asshole, but I want details. Specifics. What exactly do you want – and not want - from me, Dean?”

Dean pouted. (Ah fuck, thought Sam, there he is being all cute and stuff. Uh…)

“For example, can I say you’re cute? Because you are. Cute and sweet and adorable.” The words were out before Sam could stop them.

Dean gave same a look filled with exasperation. “What?”

“I think you’re cute. But I don’t want to upset your macho sensibilities by calling you cute. Cute’s an omega thing,” Sam explained to Dean. “Alpha’s don’t tend to be cute. Strong. Possessive. Manly. Handsome. But you! You’re all huggable and cute.” 

Dean looked horrified. Sam attempted to stop digging his own grave. “And fuckable? I also think you’re sexy. I think your smart, and brave, and a lot of fun. You’re strong and fast. And I think you look fantastic underneath me. I love to push you down. And the way you squirm on my knot – fuck! I want to fill you with come and fuck you through so many orgasms you pass out. I want to suck on your little cock – ‘cos you taste so good Dean – and I want to lube you up with your own come. I want to mark you all over…” Sam growled deep in his throat. “I want to taste even last inch of you…” 

Sam took a deep breath. Oops. Apparently his brains really were in his dick. He looked at Dean hungrily. It had been too long since he had Dean under him and with the sort of mind power he didn’t realise he possessed, he willed his erection away. It wasn’t going to make things any easier. Dean didn’t look like he was about to bend over for hum, although his eyes were looking slightly blown…

“But I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t ready for, or anything you don’t want. And I want all that, Dean. I want all that. But I want _you_ to want it as well. So, what am I allowed to say?”

“Sam, what the fuck? You can say whatever you want! This isn’t about controlling you. Or me. I can say what I want as well.” 

Dean looked at Sam. The fucker had just turned him from zero to sixty in no time flat. Dean sniffed. Alpha pheromones, but he could smell his own slick too. Fine. If that is the game Sam wanted to play, Dean was up for the challenge. Not that he wanted this ‘conversation’ to become anything but conversation…

“Like next time, maybe I’ll push _you_ down and ride your cock til you have nothing left. Would you like that Sammy? Just letting yourself go as your omega takes control, takes everything you have? I’d be all filled up with cock and come. I’d smell of you…” Dean fluttered his eyelashes. “Your cock. Your come. Or maybe I’d let you collar me in bed. Would you like that Sam? You’re collar on my neck? Your mark on me? Would you bite me? Or would the collar be enough. Maybe you ride me hard…I like it when you fuck me hard. I like to feel it. I like that Sam. I like that a lot.”

Dean licked his lips and spread his legs, adjusting his too tight pants. “So Sam, to answer your question, I am not the thought police, or the talk police. You can say whatever the fuck you like.” He pulled a face then. “But no cutesy names. No sweetheart, or darling. And no chick moments. None.” Dean sighed and cracked his neck. He was so hot now. As he caught himself licking his lips and eyeing the bulge in Sam’s pants, but pulled his mind out of the gutter firmly. How could he ask Sam to control himself if he couldn’t? Even if Sam had started it, he thought a little resentfully. Then had to smile to himself. Although he had continued it. Had enjoyed the thoughts of Sam’s cock in… 

“Fine. Ok. Let’s get this conversation done. What do I want? I want you to treat me like you would an alpha or a beta. No checking up on me every half hour. No escorting me places. No demanding I do something because what you want is different to what I want. I want you to respect my opinion, to not beat up or threaten my friends – even the alphas. Basically I want you to pull your head in and treat me like a person.” 

Dean interrupted himself. “This is stupid. You know I just want to be treated with some respect. This is getting nowhere. Anyway, what about you?”

Sam leveled him with a look. “What about me? I think I’ve been _very_ clear about what I want.” Dean bristled and Sam held up his hands in surrender. “I know, I know. Unrealistic. Unfair. Knothead. So now I have to reassess. And that means specifics. Because I am sure there are things I specifically want to do, that you specifically won’t like.”

Sam stood up and stared pacing. “I know you want space Dean. And I am happy to try and give you that. I know you are the one currently leading this parade. But - I am not going to just disappear while you do whatever wild oat sewing you seem to need to do. I am not going to sit back and see you… flirt with everyone you meet.” Dean went to interrupt at that, but Sam just steamrollered over him. “I’m not saying you will do that, or that you want to do that, just that I’m not ok with it. I want to touch you Dean. Every day. And how about fucking? Is fucking off the table? Because I really want to fuck you…”

Dean shook his head in exasperation. “Sam!”

“The point is, I am not ok with a hands off approach.” He stopped pacing and stared at Dean. “I want to scent you every morning.”

Sam’s eyes were steady and serious. Dean felt his breath catch. 

“What? Every day? Why?”

“Every day, Dean, so that when you go out into the big wide world, I know that you still smell like me. I can keep it in my pants as long as you can, but you are not going to forget that you are mine, and no one else will either. So, what else?”

The boys argued back and forth. Dean hated every moment of it. It felt so… clinical. He sighed quietly and Sam looked up. “It feels clinical” Dean admitted. “This isn’t what I imagined.”

Sam, who had been busily writing everything down, dropped the pen and looked seriously at Dean. “What did you expect? That I would suddenly roll over and do everything you wanted? Not going to happen. I know you want space. I know you want me to ‘respect your autonomy’, but, like it or not, I am an alpha - _your_ alpha” he added pointedly. “I need to know that you are safe, and that you are mine.” He read over the list quickly, adding things here and there. He looked up at Dean, puppy dog eyes at full force. “I would really like it if you wore a collar at college…” Dean looked back blank faced. Sam sighed and handed the paper to Dean. “I want you to read that and sign it.”

“What?”

“It’s everything we agreed too. Think of it like… a contract”

“What the fuck dude? Why do we need this? We aren’t some freaking dom/sub couple? We don’t need a freaking contract!!!”

Sam grinned. “True, we aren’t. But I would be ok if we were.” Dean’s eyes flashed. Not a good time for a joke, then. “But this isn’t for that. Not totally,” Sam conscientiously corrected himself. “This is everything we spoke about today, so that in a few weeks when you change your mind or ‘forget’ something, I can remind you that you agreed to it. And you can remind me.” Sam added as an afterthought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure: I have been sitting on this chapter for a couple of weeks, because they are still talking, so I wanted to post two chapters, so that they could actually get some action. But, the next chapter isn't ready yet. So, this I can say: Sam and Dean fuck in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. 
> 
> Writing this has been like getting blood out of a stone. i.e. hard. So updates are still going to be slow, but not as slow as this one was. 
> 
> I don't know that people are going to like where it goes. And that's ok. I now have many more stories where people hate what happens, so I am prepared. (but I still hope you like it :-)
> 
> edited to add: I am not quite sure where this is going. I know *I* want a happy end, but I also know I need to write something which is true to the prompt (i.e. super possessive, claiming Sam), and it needs to flow well. I have been pretty stuck, hence why no update in so long. But! as always I am happy to talk about things. You can comment here, or you can message me on [tumblr](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/). I can't promise you will like the answers though :-)

Sam stared broodingly at his coffee. It had been four days since Dean had given him _The Talk_ and they’d come to an _Agreement_. Since then, Dean had been avoiding him. If anything, he’d been spending time with _more_ alphas. It was enough to make Sam tear down the walls and fucking claim Dean where he found him.

Sam had thought that playing the good, understanding mate would bring him and Dean closer. Slumping in his seat, Sam sighed deeply. Was he just playing? He really did love Dean. He trusted him too! He wanted him to be happy... but he also needed to know that Dean was _his_. Dean always smelt delicious. To Sam it was the scent of _mate_. Unfortunately, he currently smelt of unclaimed omega, an aphrodisiac (and a walking invitation) to anyone who came by. What the fuck was Sam supposed to do? How could he keep Dean safe, and make sure everyone knew that Dean was his, if Dean actively avoided spending any time with him? 

Suppressing a growl, Sam knew he had to scent Dean, do more than just scent mark him. Four days! Four days he’d been running around with god knows what riff raff. Sam’s scent would have well and truly faded, leaving only tempting, delicious…

“Looking glum, Sasquatch.” Sam jumped as a book landed on his head. “Something gone wrong with lover boy?” Gabriel fluttered his ridiculously long eyelashes at Sam. Dean’s eyelashes were longer though, framing beautiful emerald eyes. Sam wanted to see them shiny with tears as he fucked him. At Gabriel’s wrinkled nose, and Castiel’s carefully blank expression, he knew the two alphas could smell his arousal. Sam snarled, but didn’t both saying anything. 

Gabriel threw himself into a seat uninvited, and after a pause Castiel also seated himself. “I thought that things had improved with Dean?”

Sam turned in his seat. On the one hand, he really didn’t want to talk about this. With anyone. On the other hand, it was tearing him up inside…

“Ah fuck. Me too! I thought we had it all sorted! He was all gooey eyes, and ‘kiss me’, and yes, yes! Scent me, make me smell like you alpha. And now…” Sam paused, as he caught the scent of his mate – almost, maybe, perhaps – mate. Unable to stop the smile that spread across his features, Sam turned, the welcome dying on his lips as he saw Dean enter with Ruby. Ruby, the toughest alpha bitch on campus. The alpha bitch who made no secret of the fact that she wanted to fuck Dean. Well, no fucking way was that happening. Dean was _his_.

Slamming his chair back, Sam stalked over to Dean, who looked up with a smile on his lips. 

“Sammy!”

“Excuse us, Ruby.” Sam was all smooth dominance as he took Dean by the arm. Ruby may be able to impress Dean, but she was nothing to him. “Dean and I have something to do.”

She gave way graciously enough, but the look in her eye told Sam that this was not over. He dragged a somewhat surprised Dean out of the cafeteria, and into the nearest empty room. 

Once Sam had shut the door behind them, Dean started to struggle. 

“What the fuck, Sammy? What the hell is that about?”

“I can smell that bitch all over you,” Sam growled, pushing Dean against a desk as he licked a strip from his ear along his jaw. “I don’t like it when you smell like other people. You should only smell like me.”

Bringing his hands to Dean’s shoulders, Sam held Dean in place as he stuck his nose into Dean’s throat, breathing deeply. The keen that shook his body took them both by surprise. But Dean scent didn't smell like Sam _at all_. 

Unable to keep himself from growling, he busied himself with re-scenting Dean, sliding his hands down Dean's sides until he was able to pull his shirt up. Sam proceeded to lick his way along his belly, nuzzling in at the softness, hissing 'mine' each time he paused. He ignoring the hands that batted at him until, annoying, he grabbed them, holding both firm in one of his hands. His other hand splayed over Dean's belly, lightly rubbing at the marks he made. 

Sam wanted nothing more than to take Dean’s dick in his mouth, want the scent, the taste of Dean, even as he covered Dean with his own scent. Foggy as he was, Sam realised now was not the right time do that. So he nuzzled only a moment through Dean’s jeans, before moving up, lining their clothed cocks against each other, even as he touched and tasted as much of Dean as he could reach. 

Pressing into Dean until he gave under Sam’s weight, Sam slowly lowered him, cushioning his back with his hands. With Dean pliant beneath him, Sam rutted lazily against him, sucking marks along Dean’s throat. The room filled with the sound and scent of Sam. Only the sound dissipated when Sam came in his pants. 

Canting his hips, Sam roughly undid his jeans, sticking his hand into his boxers, coating his fingers with come. He trailed it up Dean's belly, before presenting it to Dean. 

“Suck.”

Dean glared. Sam just looked at him unblinking, and rubbed his fingers across Dean’s lips until, with a sigh, the omega submitted, opening his mouth. Sam watched as Dean’s tongue curled around his fingers. Good boy that he was, he didn’t stop until they were spit shiny and clean. 

“Good boy,” Sam rumbled, unthinkingly. 

It was enough to spur Dean into action. He pushed at Sam’s shoulders til he let him up, rolling out from under him. At least he had the sense to not put a desk between him. Sam was pretty sure he would have broken it. 

“What the fuck Sam? What was that?”

Sam’s sex addled brain decided to cockblock him for the foreseeable future. “But you were a good boy, Dean. I like it when you’re good. I want to reward you.”

Dean’s draw dropped. Sam ignored it, shaking his head, trying to clear the fog instead. Dean had always affected him. But this much? Clearing his throat, he started again.

“That was me scent marking you.” Sam took a steadying breath. Fuck! It was hard to think in here. “According to our _agreement_ , the one which you negotiated I might add, I can scent you once a day, at my discretion. You’ve already broken the agreement,” Sam added sullenly. “You’ve been avoiding me so I haven't been able to mark you.”

Dean looked like he wanted to say something, but Sam spoke on. “From now on I’ll come to your place, and scent you before you leave home in the morning.”

Dean’s eyes had narrowed. He was obviously ready for an argument, but here was not the place. Sam stamped down his own anger, doing his best to remain calm. “Please Dean. I… I need to know that you smell like me, that anyone who spends time with you,” like that bitch Ruby, his mind supplied, “knows that you have an alpha.” He didn’t have to fake the tremor in his voice. Hopefully Dean thought it was distress rather than anger. 

Although Dean looked annoyed, his body wasn't tensed, ready to disregard Sam's request. Afterall, he had already agreed to it. No need to inform him that even after they were mated this would still be a daily ritual. One – Sam hoped – Dean would come to like as much as him. Tomorrow morning would give Dean a taste of what was to come. 

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Dean looked Sam in the eye. “Sam. Sammy – I need you to trust me, man.”

Sam was nodding before Dean had finished. “I do! I do trust you, Dean!” Sam put all his earnestness into his voice. “It’s the other alphas I don’t trust!”

He could see how torn Dean was. Eventually, he sighed, body slumping. “Ok, Sammy. We can do the scent marking. But you know that there’s nothing between me and Ruby right? That I’m not interested in her?”

“It’s not you I don’t trust,” Sam repeated coldly.

Sighing, Dean shuffled along the table before leaning into Sam. A comfortable silence settled. Sam pulled Dean in for kiss, telling him to wait while he got something to clean them up. To his surprise, Cas and Gabe were standing guard at the door. Helpfully, a washcloth was already in hand. 

With a glance at Dean, Sam slipped out, quietly closing the door behind him. Sam rolled his eyes, but still gave Gabe the high five he was waiting for. 

“We’re not mated yet.” Sam made a face. “I’m not claiming Dean at school. He’s worth more than that.”

Castiel shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. It all helps. Being around a potential mate wears down an omega.” Sam wanted to dispute that. “I’m not saying you’re working him over, it’s just biology. And semen accelerates the process.”

Gabe shoved his friend. “Cas, please don’t quote the text book. It takes the awesome out of ‘fucking awesome’!”

Sam really wanted to get back to Dean. “What are you two doing here anyway? I’m sure there’s some much more public sex happening, if that's what you want…”

His friends exchanged glances. 

“Uh… Dean’s in preheat.” Gabriel took a long sniff. “Four days max. You would have noticed if you weren’t so pissed off.”

“Pheromones everywhere,” Cas quietly agreed. “There was a… not so friendly crowd at the door.”

Fuck! Four days… Dean musn’t have realized his heat was so close when he made that agreement. It worked out well for Sam though… mating Dean sooner rather than later could only be a good thing. 

For the both of them. 

Sam vaguely thanked his friends, but his mind was already back with Dean. Right now he had a messy omega to look after, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands back on him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a little talk

Dean had already cleaned himself up when Sam returned. 

Throwing Sam a big smile, he noted “Nice move, Sam, choosing a science lab.”

Looking around, Sam had indeed chosen a lab, filled with all the water and paper towels that a horny couple would need. Clearing his throat, Sam couldn’t help himself. 

“Of course, Dean! Totally by design! Only the best for my omeg-ahh!”

Removing the wet paper towel from his face he glared at Dean, who was laughing, that full belly laugh that Sam loved so much. Cracking a reluctant smile, Sam spread his arms, and Dean came willingly, tipping his head up to kiss Sam. 

“I’ve missed this,” Sam whispered against Dean’s mouth. 

Dean cocked his head. “Missed what?”

“This! You being happy.”

Dean blinked slowly. Then snuggled into Sam’s hold. He’d missed it too. 

“You just need to stop being such a dick,” Dean informed him. “I don’t get why you have such a hard time trusting me.”

“I do trust you!”

Dean pushed back, so he could look seriously at Sam. “But you don’t. If you did then you wouldn’t go all alpha on me all the time.”

Sam disagreed, but kept it to himself. He had the best, most delicious omega in the whole of existence. Of course he wanted everyone to know that Dean was his. 

Sam’s thoughts played across his face. Pulling back, Dean looked up at him, cocking his head thoughtfully.

“Sam. Is there any alpha on campus you couldn’t take down?”

Immediately Sam bristled, ready to defend his owner. Dean lay a warning finger over his lips. “No. Think about it seriously. Do you think there is anyone here that is stronger than you?”

Pouting slightly, Sam looked away. He was pretty sure the only person who could reliably best him was Dean, but what did that have to do with… “Oh….”

Dean smirked at him. 

“Exactly. If I can keep a giant Sasquatch in line, I can keep any other alpha here in line too.”

Dean sounded so smug. It was true. Mainly true. But it didn’t stop Sam _needing_ to make sure that his omega’s scent included him. And sure, Dean could take on anyone when he was at the top of his game. But when he was in heat? That was a different story. Dean wouldn’t be able to fight off any unscrupulous alpha who wanted to pin him down… Fuck. That was cutting a little too close to the bone. Sam knew he should tell him Dean he was in preheat, but Sam was _different_. Dean had agreed to their mating claim… 

Sam’s thoughts were derailed as Dean purred and snuggled into Sam, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I don’t have class til two. What time’s your next class?

Sam forgot what day it was when Dean kissed him. 

\--

Dean’d sent Sam on ahead – the goofball had class, and nice as making out with him was, education was important. Heh. Who would have thought Dean would be lecturing _Sam_ about the importance of education?

He strolled out, only to run into Castiel who was lurking outside the door.

Dean eyed the alpha. He was still annoyed at Cas. Since he and Sammy had been having trouble, their alpha friends were being dicks as well. If he was honest, Dean was a little hurt. Castiel had been his friend first, but he’d been acting awful. 

“I wanted to apologise.”

Dean blinked. 

Unexpected. 

“What for… exactly.”

Cas sighed. “Can we go get coffee or something?”

Dean hands went to his hips. “Really? You want a coffee _alone_ with Sam’s omega?”

Cas sighed again, but rolled his eyes this time. “Sam trusts me…”

Wrong. Thing. To. Say. 

“See, this is what’s pissing me off.” Dean didn’t even care that he was yelling. “Sam should trust me!”

Tipping his head, Cas stared at Dean. “Sam trusts me… not to hit on you.” Bastard left a deliberate pause there, thought Dean resentfully. “He trusts _you_ to hit me if I get out of line.”

Dean glared. “You’re a shit friend, Cas.”

“Please, Dean. Coffee?”

\--

Dean was weak. Weak, weak, weak. The problem was Cas actually _was_ his friend. They’d met when Dean first started college. They’d taken an elective class together. Dean prided himself on doing what he wanted: he was able to hold his own with alphas, so he could choose what subjects her wanted. He would rather have _died_ than choose a typical omega elective. He honestly didn’t care about the likes of wine tasting, ikebana, drawing from life, or Russian. 

So he’d taken Explosives 101, because who didn’t like blowing shit up? And he figured he might learn something useful. He was already pretty handy with starting fires, but you never knew when the old life might draw you back in…

He refused to regret it when in the first lab they had to choose a partner. After having rejected countless ‘offers’, he was about to ask the professor if he could work alone when he was approached by Cas. Dean hadn’t given him a chance to talk then either. 

“Fuck off. I am not some bitch to keep your cock warm during class.”

The calm silence was different enough to the spluttered insults that Dean looked up. Cas had been looking at him curiously. 

“Don’t you need a lab partner too?”

Cas had been a breath of fresh air in a class full of knotheads.

There’d been nothing threatening about Cas then. And, despite some recent sexist statements, he’d done nothing to disprove that. In fact, Cas was fun in a dry and lacking in social graces kind of way. And he’d gotten to gloat to Sam that he had an alpha lab partner. 

Sam predictably had stalked off to find this _Castiel_. He’d returned an hour later saying tersely that they’d been invited to afternoon tea with Cas and his friend Gabriel. 

So Dean had friends. _Alpha_ friends even. What he loved most is that Cas and Gabe didn’t care about his gender. Or anyone’s really. Sam had encouraged him to make omega friends, but Dean didn’t want to be friends with someone just because of their gender. And yeah, Sam’d given him the lecture about internal misogyny, and he was right. 

He’d made an effort when he moved into omega housing (at Sam’s insistence, now that he thought about it), because even Dean could see that segregated housing was a safety issue for heats and ruts. He’d even made omega friends, not just to please Sam. But they were uncomfortable around too many alphas, and stuck to the omega areas during their class breaks. 

Dean only went there when he wanted a chai latte without being mocked. 

\--

“Can I tell you a secret?

Despite himself, Dean was interested. Although they’d been friends for a while, Cas was like a closed book with an interesting cover. 

Staring at his coffee, Cas stirred it. 

“I don’t really know how to relate to omegas.”

A snort of laughter escaped Dean. “Fuck, Cas! I could have told you that!”

Cas glared at his coffee. “No. I…” he sighed. “I mean I can see them as _people_ , but I’m not attracted to them at all. It actually makes most of them uncomfortable,” he mused. That surprised Dean. He hated being spoken down to, and he really only like flirting with Sam, and maybe occasionally sometimes a random to annoy Sam… “So those things I said last time? When you, Gabriel and I had coffee? Not only were they highly inappropriate, they were untrue. I don't think that, Dean. I don't believe that. I have no excuse for what I said." Castiel stared at him, and Dean shuffled. Fuck Cas was intense. But Dean believed him. "Thanks for apologising, Cas, but-" "I’m in love with Gabriel.”

Oh. Ohhhhh. Oh. 

Alpha/alpha relationships were… well, unaccepted was putting it lightly. A good alpha was supposed to claim and breed a good omega. Well, there was nothing good about Dean, so that put him and Cas in the same boat. 

“Ok. Thanks for telling me, Cas.” Dean paused. Waiting for Cas to fill the conversation gap. True to form, he didn’t pick up the cue. “But why tell me?”

Castiel _did_ look at him then. “I’m not attracted to omega’s. At all. But I can still scent them. Actually, I am particularly sensitive to them.” He shrugged. “Biology. But because of the way I am hardwired… I react to alphas too.”

Cas frowned as he gathered his thoughts. “Sam… Sam loves you.”

Dean growled. “I do not need you pleading Sam’s case!”

Cas growled right back. “Sam loves you _and_ your body is fucking him up.”

That was unexpected. Unexpected enough that Dean was able to put his anger to the side for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Because… because I don’t react to omega’s, I have studied them as much as I can. To try and just _understand_. Biology, physiology, all sorts of things.” 

Everyone had always thought it weird that Cas was studying to be a doctor, specializing in omega health. It was inconceivable that an alpha could even bear to be around all those pheromones… and the distress, anger, fear, heat… It would drive a normal alpha out of their mind.

“I’ve recently been researching alpha/omega pre-claim dynamics.”

Ok… Dean still didn’t see where this was going. 

“Did you know that a longer an alpha-omega couple have been bonded – with no claim – the more out of balance the alphas body becomes? Their hormone production kicks into overload, and it is almost like they are in perpetual rut.”

While Dean could appreciate the clinical way that Cas was telling him, he still felt a flare of anger.

“It’s my fault that Sam is like this?”

Cas shook his head. Then nodded. “In a way. You are strong Dean. Sam is strong too. But you are not above biology, so being around you changes him. It affects you too. Although I believe if anyone could control it through force of will, it would be you,” he offered as an afterthought. “You’ve been in preheat for months, but it’s only since today that it’s strong enough for most alphas to tell. Because of the way your bodies are attuned, Sam’s been reacting since it started, but without realizing what was happening.”

To say Dean was shocked was an understatement. 

“But I’m on suppressants!”

Cas didn’t look surprised. “Yes. I thought as much.”

“Shit.” Wow. This was… too much to take on board really. Dean’s body was messing with everyone?

“How do I stop it, Cas?”

Cas gave him a sad smile. “Unless you plan on leaving Sam…”

Cas’s voice trailed off, but Dean was already shaking his head. “No. I love Sam. I don’t… I just don’t want to be fully bonded. He’s already a possessive ass! He’d want to collar me! And he’d be even more controlling.”

“Do you think so? I don’t see how he would be worse than now, in a constant state of rut, while your pre-heat pheromones play havoc with his every protective instincts.” Dean looked lost. “It shouldn’t surprise me that you know nothing about your own biology, but this is middle school stuff, Dean. When the bond mate of an alpha is in preheat, there is a biological imperative for him to keep him safe from other alphas. I know, Dean,” Cas forestalled the interruption, “You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.” Castiel offered up one of his rare smiles. “It is something I have liked about you from the start. But the thing is, no matter how much Sam _knows_ you are physically able to take care of yourself, his emotions, his body chemistry, are telling him something completely different. Anyway, you like it when Sam gets possessive in public.”

Dean sat back as if slapped. “I do not!”

Levelling him with a gaze, Cas snorted inelegantly. “Really?”

Cas let Dean stew for a minute. “All emotions have a scent. Fear and lust are the most well-known, for they are the strongest. But melancholy, pride, contentedness… all of these have a unique scent.”

“What, so you just smell someone and you know how they are feeling.”

Cas, the bastard, rolled his eyes at Dean. “Of course not. But you are my friend, Dean. I have known you for years, and you…” Dean got his second smile of the conversation. That had to be a record. “You wear your heart on your sleeve, anyway.”

Dean took a slow, deep breath. Well, fuck. This was not what he expected. He wasn’t even sure what to do about it.

“What should I do, Cas?” The words were plaintive. “I… I don’t like where Sam and I are at the moment. I don’t like feeling like a piece of property. Don’t want to bond,” he added petulantly. 

“What would change if you were bonded?”

Dean went to answer, then stopped, glaring at his friend. “You’re using your head doctoring on me.”

Cas shrugged easily. “You’re an interesting case study.” Before Dean could get too offended, Cas continued. “Plus you are both my friends, and I care about you. Just think about what you want. It’s not fair to either of you, or…”

Cas looked around the cafeteria. They were hiding it well, but all alpha eyes were on Dean. Cas smiled to himself. His lovely oblivious friend. 

“Why don’t you let me walk you to your next class?”

Dean sat up. “Fuck, no! Order me another coffee! We’re going to talk about you and Gabe!”

\-------

Dean had skipped class and gone home. There was too much in his head for him to sit through a lecture. He stopped at a mini-mart, intent on buying the unhealthiest comfort food he could find. Primed with Cas’s information, Dean couldn’t help but notice the way the alphas around him tracked his movements. 

A young female omega walked in, and while she got a few admiring glances, only beta eyes stayed on her. 

Huh. Cas was right. 

Grabbing a couple of six packs, he paused at the frozen food section. It would be easy, but what he really felt like was pizza, heavy on the salami and cheese. Decision made, he went to walk to the counter, but found himself blocked by a short alpha. He obviously considered himself god’s gift to omegas, but Dean wasn’t impressed. He swaggered, and postured, and had nothing to back it up. More to the point, _he was in Dean’s face_. 

“What’s a pretty little bitch like you doing all alone?”

Oh good. Dean was in the mood for a fight. He’d been feeling ansty since Cas’s bio lecture, and alpha’s on campus at least paid lip service to manners, so Dean hadn’t really have a good excuse to pick a fight. But here… 

Dean carefully put his beer down, making sure it wouldn’t get hurt if fists should happen to fly. 

The man watched Dean, licking his lips like he could taste him already . And suddenly, Dean had had enough. He was sick of fighting with Sam, sick of being polite to sexist dicks, and really sick of not knowing what was happening to his own body. 

“You do _not_ permission to touch me. I don’t want to fight, but lay one finger on me and I will defend myself.” 

Dean had learnt the hard way to issue a clear, verbal warning. The more people that heard, the less chance there was he’d be arrested for assault. (And now that he thought about it, that was a little something he’d learnt from Sam, a present for sitting through the lecture from hell after Sam’d bailed him out). 

This alpha was stupid, ignoring all the warnings. 

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart. I can take care of you… _fuck_!” The minute the alphas hand slid down his hip, Dean pulled back and punched him in the solar plexus. 

The alpha went down. 

They’d drawn all eyes. A number of the alphas friends were bouncing on the balls of their feet, unsure of what to do. Dean grinned. “Anyone else want to touch me without my permission?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have an outline for this story now. And I really hope people are happy with where it goes... 
> 
> oh well. not like I am a stranger to unhappy readers XD
> 
> and so much thanks to Artemiss, who (more than a year ago) suggested the key to getting me out of the mess I was writing myself into :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean don't reach an understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has decidedly more swearing that usual. 
> 
> also, I have estimated the number of chapters to complete this serious. This could change at any moment, since they are mapped out rather than written.

Dean was still furious by the time he made it home. Slamming the door, he didn't even feel any satisfaction when the ugly vase he'd been trying to break since his birthday (because who the fuck gives a man like Dean a vase covered in jonquils?) fell off the dresser and smashed. 

Because even though it gone, now he needed to clean that fucker up. 

Bending down to move some of the larger fragments, he managed to slice his finger. Which fucking hurt, and just served to piss him off more.

"Son of a bitch!" 

Staring morosely at his bleeding finger, he had to wonder which god he’d offended to have his life so completely suck. Starting from all those fucking weak alphas in the store. Not a single one had approached him. Instead, they’d backed away, giving him all the fucking space, and then he’d had the mini mart security beta breathing nervously down his neck the whole time. Weren’t alpha’s capable of looking after themselves? Where were these same fucking guards when omega’s were the ones being harassed?

(Not that Dean had harassed anyone. He’d make that very clear to Sam if the question came up. He wasn’t some ego driven knothead.)

The guard had been so intent on getting him out, Dean had to do a few extra circuits of the shop, having “forgotten” a few essential things on the way through. Having security on his heel hadn’t stopped him baring his teeth at anyone who happened to catch his gaze. 

Of course it meant he’d ended up with three times as many groceries as he needed. But that was fine. He’d eat his way through five pints of ice cream before class tomorrow. And the pizza. And the pie. And whatever else he fucking wanted. 

He’d eyeballed another shaking beta as they bagged his groceries and handed him his change, and then he’d been _ushered_ out, as if somehow a lone omega was the problem! 

He was so furious, it was a miracle he made it home in one piece (although he wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t apologise to Baby for the rough ride. He was still a gentleman to those who deserved it). 

And it was overreaction – he knew that. Because a couple of alpha dicks was par for the course. 

No, the real problem was _Sam_. Just when things had all been settled, it got shaken up again. By fucking Cas, of all people! Hissing another curse he threw the pottery shards in the trash. 

If only he could do the same with all the annoying people in his life. 

Determined to salvage his day, Dean lined up more Dr Sexy episodes than he could watch in a week, and all five pints of ice cream. 

By the time he’d consumed the ice cream, the only things he had to show for his efforts were a belly ache and Cas’ voice which had not shut up! Thoughts of heats, and ruts, and biology chased away even the faintest hope of the sleep, and it wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that his body gave up the struggle and passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

He’d barely closed his eyes before he was wrenched from sweet unconsciousness by a relentless pounding from somewhere outside of his body. Door, he vaguely realized. Someone was banging on his door. Well they could fuck right off. 

Pulling his pillow over his head, he willed the invader to go away, willed the noise to stop. The pillow was, however, little protection against attack on his poor ears. He could only ignore so much before it was too much. Dragging himself out of bed with a snarl, Dean promised himself murder. 

He didn’t care who it was, it was going to be a matter of death. 

“Morning, Dean!”

The voice was perky and full of hope. Dean blinked slowly, his vision clearing to reveal a dimpled smile full of charm. Could he kill Sam? Would that be ok? It would certainly solve a lot of problems. 

As Dean toyed with ways to murder his brother, Sam held up a cup of coffee. From his favourite coffee shop. The one that took him 24 minutes out of his way…

Despite his best efforts, all thoughts of murder drifted from his mind as he focused on that life bearing cup. 

Smirking as he pushed past, Sam gripped Dean’s arm and pulled him out of the way before he kicked the door shut. He then proceeded to the lounge room. Dean went willingly enough, eyes focused on the coffee that was kept out of arms reach. Times like this, Sam loved his extended reach. 

Sinking onto the couch, Sam pulled Dean into his lap. And only when Dean was comfortably settled, did he handover the bribe, using Dean’s laser sharp focus on the coffee to cover his gently touched, the soft petting and stroking of Dean’s hair, arms, and sides. 

As Dean took his first sip, he slumped back, and Sam took advantage, resting his nose at the base of Dean's neck and _breathing_ , until his brother woke up enough to question it. 

“Uh... Sam?”

Although Sam lifted his head, he didn’t stop his fingers ghosting over Dean. Instead, he watched carefully as Dean leaned into his hand. Even as Dean scowled, his cheeks flushed and a slight purr reverberated through his chest. Dean – Dean’s body at least – loved it.

Despite the way his alpha preened at the response (because this was his _omega_ damn it, feeling all relaxed and loved up!), Sam was concerned. Cas was right, it was definitely preheat. Dean was practically a prickly alpha when he wasn’t flooded with heat hormones (Sam really hoped Dean would like cuddling more after they bonded… he _loved_ cuddling with Dean. He probably needed to find a more masculine word for it though. Share a manly embrace? Allow each other bodily stability through the touch? Merging?)

Shaking his head, Sam got back to the matter at hand: why the fuck hadn’t he noticed his omega’s preheat? This was a huge fucking thing to miss. 

“Sam!” 

Dean’s voice had the _you’d better stop ignoring me before I really make you sorry_ edge to it. Sam quickly focused all his attention on Dean. 

“Ah. Sorry, Dean. Wasn’t listening. You just feel so good in my arms.” Suiting actions to words, Sam squeezed Dean closer (squeeze? Was that manly). Dean just snorted, amused. 

That was a good response, Sam thought hopefully. 

“You know why I’m here.” Dean twisted in his lap, seeking out Sam’s eyes. Confusion was writ large across his face. Sam barely managed to stifle his exasperated huff. “Remember yesterday? You said I could scent mark you every morning.”

Dean frowned. He didn’t have enough coffee to deal with this. All that shit Cas had told him was on his mind instead. He did remember saying it. But that was right after that awesome handjob. Could anything he said after that really be taken seriously? Although…

“Are you going to be less of a jerk if you do this?”

Sam looked hurt. “I’m doing this for us, Dean.”

Dean’s lips twitched. “You’re absolutely right, Sam. It _is_ good for us when you don’t act like a dick.”

Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes, but couldn’t help smiling. Letting his forehead drop to Dean’s shoulder, he surreptitiously sniffed. While the scent wasn’t as strong as at Dean’s neck, it was still damn delicious. 

To Sam’s extreme pleasure, instead of arguing more, Dean settled against him. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, Sam closed his eyes and just held his brother. Growling happily, he nosed at Dean’s flesh. He hadn’t felt this satisfied in a while. And neither had Dean, if his quiet purring was anything to go by.

As Dean’s contentment grew, so did the tantalizing hint of heat-scent. Which reminded Sam that he was a fucking idiot! How could he miss his mate’s heatscent? Surely he should have realized Dean was due. But then again-

“Aren’t you on suppressants, Dean?”

Dean reflexively jerked away, but Sam had a firm hold on him. The content omega scent dissipated, tension and unhappiness taking their place. Feeling his belly tighten in response, Sam forced himself to remain relaxed. They were safe here. Nothing could hurt Dean. This was just an extension of their conversation. 

He couldn’t deny that Dean’s wariness hurt. Sure, he was a possessive bastard, but he’d never harm Dean. Didn’t dean know that?

“Sammy…”

Dean’s slight tremor shook through Sam’s body, and Sam had to clamp down on his own distress. Not that it was in any way Dean’s fault. It was all self-directed. Sam had somehow got them here.

Taking a deep, centering breath, Sam immediately choked. Fuck! Even Dean’s unhappiness couldn’t stop the sweet scent of Dean’s slick filled his lungs. It buzzes against his skin, and lingered on his tongue, and the way Dean wriggled on his lap…

Grasping Dean’s arms, Sam abruptly found his feet. If he stayed, he was going to do something they would both regret. 

He gave Dean a few moments to find his own footing, before he kissed his brother on the cheek, in a way that not even the strictest chaperone could object to, and then turned to leave. 

“Sam?”

Oh god. Dean’s voice was small and confused, _rejected_. But Sam had to stay strong. Stiffening his spine, he pasted a smile and face before he looked back at Dean. 

“I think your suppressants are failing.”

Given Dean looked more embarrassed than shocked, he must have known. Which pissed Sam right off. 

“Stay home for the next week or so. I…I’ll stay away. Let me know when you’ve finished and we can discuss this.”

Dean’s expression morphed to interest. “What if I asked you to stay?”

“Don’t even tempt me, Dean.” Sam knew his voice had slipped into Alpha, but he couldn’t control it. That was his _mate_. His mate who… fuck! How long before Dean would be hot and wet, sweetly submissive and just begging for his knot?

He didn’t know Dean’s heat cycle yet. 

But he would. 

“Stay home until your heat is over. Don’t go to class-“

“I can’t just miss-“

“I _know_ they have heat exemptions.” Sam eyeballed Dean, who eventually ducked his head. Taking it as agreement, Sam ran a finger along Dean’s jaw. “Stay home and call me when your heat’s over.”

His exit left Dean staring open mouthed. 

It was a long moment before his brain clicked into gear. Did… did Sam just _order_ him to stay home? It wasn’t his fucking place! 

Hackles rising, Dean gave himself ten minutes to make sure Sam had left (he was annoyed, not suicidal) before heading to his first class. 

He still had a couple of days before he had to worry about anything. He wasn’t fucking stupid.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to university

Dean was fucking stupid. 

But it wasn’t his fault! For some reason, alphas that had learnt to stay well away had been panting after him all day. Coming close and breathing in his scent. Dean shuddered. What the fuck was wrong with them? With well-placed elbows, Dean established early on that he was here to study, and anyone alpha that thought he was here for something else was wrong. 

And they soon learnt to leave him alone. 

They still looked at him, and said things, and were generally revolting. But at least they stayed away. They were so different to his beautiful Sam. Despite some arrogant asshole ways, Dean was rather fond of him. More than fond. He didn’t stick himself where he wasn’t welcome. In fact, there was some parts of him Dean wished he would stick…

He really shouldn’t think about Sam. It just seemed to get him hotter, which meant the knot heads got that bit closer. A covert glance revealed a few were almost in touching distance. Shit. Maybe he should just go home? Chewing his lip, he tried to think of a classmate he could find to take notes. Which was where the problem was.

He had no friends in this class. Cas, fool that he was, dropped all the fun classes to focus on doctor shit. That left Dean by himself… which wasn’t such a big deal, as it was team work now. Blowing up big things… Really big things. 

 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, pretty.”

Ok, the second problem. Doing his best to control his eye roll, Dean turned to Uriel. 

“We have every fucking class together, Uriel. Maybe if you could see around your own ego you would…”

A sense of timing was something every omega developed. Dean leaned back Uriel’s fist just grazing his jaw. Frowning slightly, Dean looked at the alpha. Yeah, Dean was being an asshole, but he hadn’t said anything out of the usual. That was a pretty strong reaction to nothing. 

Before he could inquire further, Ruby placed herself between them, pushing Uriel back. 

“You might want to back off, asshole.”

“Fuck off, Ruby. This is between me, and the omega.”

The omega? Pretty? 

“You know my name, ass wipe. Use it.”

“Shut up, _Dean_.” 

Grumbling, Dean backed down. Ruby already knew his name, _that_ wasn’t the issue. 

“Why the fuck are you here when you’re in heat?”

“Preheat,” he grunted, before scowling at the back of Ruby’s head. Why was she so pissed off? Dean was being fucking _conciliatory_ he still managed to piss people off. He didn’t need to put up with this crap, and now that Ruby had Uriel by the throat against the wall, she didn’t need his help. 

Shouldering his bag, Dean stood and looked around him. And then gulped. 

There were way too many alphas in there. More than before. And they were posturing, _aggressive_ alphas. Shit. When did they all turn up? He stopped counting after ten – he couldn’t take them all out and not get kicked out.

Falling back into his seat, Dean moaned into the table. Why was fate so cruel?

“It’s not faaaaaaair.” If he focused on the injustice of it all, he could ignore the crashes behind him. Why was this his life? How come alphas could beat each other up and it was biology, but if they got their ass handed to them by an omega it was _wrong_.

It wasn’t his fault anyway. There were always omegas in preheat on campus. You couldn’t put your life on hold for weeks at a time. Fucking alphas had to suck it up and deal. Plus it was in the stupid Omega Handbook that the university, that you had _permission_ to be on campus.

Next moment, Ruby’s fingers dug into his shoulder. Her eyes whirled red as she pulled him to his feet. 

“Move it, Winchester,” she snarled.

While his immediate response was to argue, he could smell the violence in the air. Straightening his back, he strode out of the room, before Ruby pushed him out. 

His life sucked.

~o~

It was fitting that practically the first person he saw was Sam. Sam, who appeared to be in a bad mood anyway, stormed over, eyes wild and red as he pulled Dean away from Ruby. 

“What did I tell you, Ruby? _Stay away from Dean_.” The words were a snarl. Dean put one hand out soothingly. Not that Sam could see, having thrust Dean immediately behind him. Dean wanted to yell and stamp his feet and get everyone to back the fuck off. 

That wasn’t going to work. So taking a deep breath, he just leaned against Sam, rubbing his nose into a sweaty patch at the arm, and breathed deeply. Cas would be proud, he thought wryly. 

And now that he thought about it, Dean could see what Cas meant. Sam wasn’t normally this out of control. In fact, he _prided_ himself on thinking without his knot. Wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, Dean enjoyed the feeling of Sam in his arms. He was going to think about Cas’s advice, but Sam felt too good. 

“I told you to stay away!”

“You should be _thanking_ me, Winchester!”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell, before I thank you, bitch!”

Tightening his arms around Sam’s waist, Dean attempted to use his body to ground Sam. Scent was… ok, it was time to admit it. Scent was out of the question. The only thing he’d be sending out were come fuck me vibes, which probably wasn’t a good idea.

“I told you to stay away from him!”

But what if it _was_ a good idea?

“What, and leave him like that with Uriel and Gordon around?”

Slow fingers caressed the hard planes of Sam’s stomach. Sam still felt good. Burying his nose in Sam’s shoulder, Dean breathed deeply. He smelt good too. Without conscious thought, he started rubbing against Sam’s firm, shapely ass. 

Yes. Everything about Sam was good. 

“Dean!” 

Sam’s shocked voice pulled Dean out of his little fantasy. He couldn’t help pouting – Sam was so unfair – he always rubbed himself against Dean. Before he could complain, Sam jerked him backwards, strong hands holding him at arm’s length. Sam was such a dick. A long armed dick. Heh.

“That is _not_ appropriate behavior, Dean! And I’m not even going to discuss the fact that you’re here when I _explicitly_ told you to stay at home.”

Blah blah blah. Sammy was boring. Dean experimentally licked the hand nearest to him, and smiled. Sam tasted good too. 

Sam’s hands tightened painfully. “Ouch!”

“You’re in heat. You’re in fucking heat! What are you doing here when you’re in heat, Dean?” And now he was shouting. God, he had no patience.

“Preheat,” Dean corrected. 

Sam squeezed his eyes together, emitting a pained moan. Dean had no sympathy. Everyone was such a whiny bitch today, complaining about everything. And they were wrong. If he was in heat he’d be humping Sammy’s leg. Dean eyed it speculatively, and pushed against Sam’s hold – that wasn’t going anywhere. Sam continued to talk, and Dean licked his hand again. Salty and delicious. Why didn’t they make food that tasted like that? Maybe a milkshake. Sam’s Hands. Sam’s Hands Shakes? Dean bit gently, ignoring Sam’s muttered curse. Tasty, but a terrible name. Who did he know in marketing?

“Hey!” Other hands grabbed him, pulling him away from Sam. “Stop that!”

“Ok, Dean, why don’t you just come with me?”

Why was Cas here? And why was Cas taking him away from Sam? This wasn’t right!

“Sam?” Dean used the puppy dog eyes. At least, he meant to. He must have failed though, because Sam let Cas take him away. Sam even ignored him!

“Make sure he gets home safe, Cas. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Sam, do you really think…”

“ _Just go_.”

And wow. There was a fair bit of alpha in that. Dean frowned at Sam, at his mate. Not quite mate. Soon to be mate. 

“Cas, I want to fuck Sam!”

Cas sighed deeply. “Come on, Dean. I’m going to get you home.”

~o~

Sam maintained his stoicism as Dean’s plaintive cries trailed off. When his straining ears could hear nothing else, he turned his attention to Ruby. She stood before him, arms crossed and smirk firmly planted. Fuck. Sam opened his mouth and then closed it. He couldn’t do this!

Smirk deepening, Ruby shuddered dramatically. “Feeling a little cold in here, wouldn’t you say, Sam?”

Gritting his teeth, Sam straightened his back. He didn’t want to do this, but since he had to, he would do it properly. 

“Although I don’t know the details, I can see that you helped Dean. And I thank you, Ruby. I thank you for helping him, for not taking advantage, for just being a decent person.” Sam took a deep breath. “If you should ever need anything, I am at your service.”

The smirk dropped from her face, and even as Sam flushed red, she stared. So did every other person in the room. God _damnit_! Why was everything Dean did so fucking _public_.

Fidgeting, Sam waiting for Ruby’s response. He half expected her to mock him. However, she didn’t say anything. In fact, she still appeared frozen?

“Ah… Ruby?”

Carded a rough hand through her hair, she scowled. “What the fuck, Winchester? That was so fucking…” She fought to find the right word. “Noble? Honest? Ah, what the fuck, I don’t even know.”

“Earnest?” Sam offered.

Ruby stalked up to him, pressing pointy fingers into Sam’s chest. “I’m an engineer, not a fucking linguist. And I didn’t do it for you.” 

Sam held back a growl. 

“I did it for Dean.”

Enough was enough. Grasping her hand, he slowly and deliberately pulled it from his chest, pressing into her wrists and letting her feel his restrained strength. He was grateful, but she was still the enemy. To his surprise, Ruby didn’t fight. Which was good. Sam had to leave. He needed to be with Dean. His omega. His in heat omega. 

~o~

It never occurred to him that Cas would be waiting at Dean’s front door. 

“You’re eyes are red,” greeted Castiel. 

Attempting to blink and glare at the same time, Sam settled for glaring. 

“Why are you here, Cas?”

Pursing his lips, Cas looked at the back of his hand for a moment, before making eye contact. “I’d like to talk to you before you see Dean.”

It surprised a laugh out of him - he couldn’t be serious? Sam’s omega was in heat, and Cas wanted to chat? Even as he went to push past, the other alpha’s hand latched firmly on his bicep. Growling, Sam stared at it for a moment, thoughts of dismemberment crossing his mind. 

“Which is why I think we need to talk. You’re feelings are of course valid, Sam, but you need to think of Dean’s safety.”

Those were of course the magic words.

~o~

“So I’m not just a sexist asshole?”

Cas blinked. He wasn’t sure how to answer that. Although Sam’s eyes had quieted, his underlying scent was still tinged with anger. Which was fair enough. It was a lot to place on the alpha’s plate. 

“Not completely?”

Instead of the growl Castiel expected, the other alpha reacted with a chuckle. “That’s exactly what Dean would say.”

Sighing deeply, Sam leaned back in his chair. “God. What a fucking mess. You’re basically saying I can’t go and claim my mate?”

“As it happens, Sam, that is _not_ what I am telling. I am just saying that both you and Dean have been biologically, physiologically – and emotionally – compromised, and you should think very carefully about what you do. I am assumed you don’t want to permanently emotionally cripple Dean?” 

Cas’s earnestness was painful. The whole situation was painful.

“I still have to see him, Cas.” Even to himself it sounded like a challenge.

Cas didn’t react. If anything, he gentled. “I never said you shouldn’t see him, Sam. I just wanted to speak to you beforehand, so you could make an informed decision. It’s going to be hard having Dean beg you to-“

Sam was out the door before he even finished. It was, of course, uncomfortable putting himself in his friends’ sex lives. More than uncomfortable. It was still the responsible thing to do. Cas would always look out for his friends. 

Taking a slow sip of his coffee, Castiel reviewed the conversation. He probably needed to work on his bedside manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true story: I had this chapter plotted out and NONE of my plot points made it in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to a decision: he'll do the right thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Mock for reading this over xox

Now that he was at Dean’s door, Sam wasn’t sure what to do. 

Dean had been mad, so he should probably apologise. Yeah. That was probably the first thing. He wanted to get Dean back on side. Even though it wasn’t his fault… Even though it was actually Dean’s fault! He’d _told_ Dean to stay home, not because he was an overbearing alpha asshole, but because Dean was in fucking heat. And what had Dean done? Gone and done the exact opposite! Which was typical, fucking typical. How the hell was he supposed to look after Dean if he couldn’t follow a direct order?

Fuck! And now he was riled again.

And angry at Dean.

And blaming Dean for simply being Dean.

With a defeated sigh, Sam decided Cas was right. And Dean was right. It wasn’t Sam’s fault, _and_ he was acting like a giant bag of dicks. He’d been trying so hard to stay in control, and at the same time listen to his brother and do the right thing. And then he’d fucked up. As soon as there’d been a real challenge, he’d fucked up.

He had an excuse, of course. His _mate_ was in heat. But would Dean accept that? Was it even an acceptable reason? Fuck, what was he supposed to do? On his way here, there’d been only one thing on his mind: to claim his mate. Sam’s cock stirred at the very thought – he was more than ready to make Dean his own, but what were Dean’s thoughts? 

Shaking his head, Sam was determined to think about it later. Right now he had to figure what the hell to say to Dean. 

“Sorry, Dean.” That could work. It was straight. To the point. And totally lacking in humility. Did he need humility? Probably… if he wanted Dean’s actual forgiveness.

“I’ve been an absolute sexist pig, and I’m sorry, Dean. I know you can look after yourself – you’ve proved that. And I would never want to stop you. But I also realise…” here Sam paused. What? That he was driven to protect Dean? That even if Dean didn’t _need_ to be protected, Sam needed to protect him? God, he couldn’t say that. Dean would slam the door in his face. 

Before he could think of how to finish the apology, win his mate, and have some hot claiming sex, the door opened and all thoughts of apology fled. Leaning against the doorframe, Dean was looking calm, and ever so slightly pissed off. And everything Sam had ever wanted. So sweet, and kissable, flushed from his heat and smelling so fucking good. Sam wanted to fling him over his shoulder and take him to bed. 

“-some balls, then I got sick of waiting.”

Wait? What?

“I _said_ , I wondered when you were going to grow some fucking balls, Sam, and knock on my fucking door.”

“You knew I was there?”

Dean rolled his eyes, and answered, but Sam’s focus had already fled. Even just standing there he felt his stress levels rise. He had to get Dean inside, and now: _anyone_ could see his beautiful, heat addled omega. Sam’s eyes flared red. What was Dean doing standing here where anyone could find him? Or take him. Or _mate him_. 

Sam had to claim him first. 

Sam jerked forward, but was halted by a glaring Dean. “Stop. Right. There. And don’t come one step closer, Sam Winchester.” 

Sam flinched and only just managed to stop himself from falling into Dean. The door frame would need some fixing, but better to damage that than do something that he would regret. (But would he regret it? If Dean was his, he would have everything he’d ever desired.)

Dean sent him a nervous look before running one shaky hand through his hair, spiking the already sexy spikes. God, it must be sweat. If Sam leaned forward just a little further, he could bury his nose in that. Was it gross to lick someone’s hair? Even if that someone was Dean?

“Look, I know I might have given you the wrong impression at school-“

School? Oh yeah… something did happen at school. Sam stood straighter. That’s right. Dean had wrapped those strong, gorgeous arms around him, and then licked him, and begged him to fuck him… Somehow Sam had already forgotten about that, but as he remembered how sweet, how submissive, his Dean was, he was more than happy to discuss it. 

“Wrong impression? Dean, if Cas hadn’t pulled me back, you would have _mounted_ me in the cafeteria.” Sam’s cocked swelled just thinking about it. But Ruby (damn her) had been right. And now here they were at Dean’s place where they could do things properly. Where Sam could lay his beautiful omega out and worship him…

Sam’s eyes danced over Dean’s body: his delicate flush, the freckles, and that smooth clear shoulder where he was going to- 

“Fuck you, Sam.” Hissing in a breath, Dean looked away, and Sam recoiled. He and Dean definitely weren’t on the same page. 

“That… I wasn’t…” Dean scowled at the floor for a moment, before he looked back up. “We need to this for the right reason, Sam. I think… I think we need to be friends for a bit, get a bit of space from this whole-“ he waved his hands in the air “-mess.”

“ _Dean!_ ”

“Now don’t take it the wrong way, Sammy! You are still my most important person, and you always will be. But…” He looked away. “I just don’t know, man. This doesn’t seem healthy for either of. And now your body is telling you to mate me, but who knows if that’s really what you want-“

Dean kept talking, but Sam couldn’t hear. Dean just wanted to be _friends_. Taking a deep breath, Sam took a deliberate step back. And then another. He could do this. _They_ could do this. He was supposed to love Dean. Care for him. And to his alpha, that meant he should mount and fuck and claim the gorgeous man in front of him. But Dean wasn’t ready for that, and maybe he never would be, and he had to respect that. Wanted to respect that. He always had and he always would. 

This choice was Dean’s. 

“I didn’t come here to make you uncomfortable, Dean. But I will of course respect your decision. I actually came around to apologise. I… Castiel has made me understand that what is going on is not healthy for either of us, and to make such a decision when you are affected by your heat would be unfair and unreasonable. And… and I do request that you stay home, Dean. I… I need to know you’re safe. Please do this for me, and I will give you the space you need. Come find me when you’re ready. I will see you on the other side.”

Bowing, he spun on his heel, leaving Dean in his wake. He couldn’t even look back. If even one of Dean’s eyelashes flickered a come on, Sam would be over that threshold and buried balls deep in Dean before he’d even thought about it. 

But he would respect Dean. He would give him his space. He could be friends.

And maybe it was better this way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives him his space. And Dean appreciates it, really. Except… maybe he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to deadmockingbirds for looking through and encouraging me to post this chapter <3

Three days later Dean was back at school. (See? He _could_ listen to Sam, when Sam being sensible at any rate). Since he got back though… he’d barely seen his brother. Just a nod or two in the corridor. And fine, fine, that was fine. It was good that Sam was respecting his wishes. It was exactly what he wanted. So he’d take some time do things he hadn’t. Like hang with his fellow omegas. And it would be nice. Yeah. Nice.

And unusual. 

Especially as Sam had kept it up the whole week. Or more to the point, kept _away_ the whole week.

Even Kevin, who generally never looked up from his calculus text, commented.

“You’ve been back a week, Dean.”

Pausing mid-chew, Dean stared at his friend and nodded. “Ymf anf?”

“Oh gross, Dean! Can’t you swallow before you talk? I really don’t need to see masticated egg salad.” 

Dean grinned, but obediently chewed and swallowed before asking, “Yes. And?”

“And you’ve been here every day.”

“Yes. _And_?”

His friends glanced at each other, before Garth quietly asked, “Have you broken up with Sam?”

Dean was really glad he hadn’t taken another bite, otherwise his friends would be wearing it. “What the fuck, Garth? Have I broken up with Sam? Do I seem like I’m about to go into a fucking decline? Do I act like I’m pining for the big lug?” He shook his head disgustedly. “Do you all think this bullshit?”

His friends exchanged glances. This time, Ash answered. 

“It was kinda hard to tell if you were happy or not. I mean, you were either making out with him, yelling at him, or complaining about him. And this week you’re just… just chill.”

Shaking his head again, Dean hoped his expression indicated just how ridiculous his friends were. “I fuckin’ love Sam. You know that! We’re just… we’re just taking some space this week, cos last week was all crazy.”

Garth nodded sagely. “Yeah, heard about the way you licked him in the common room.”

“He tasted fucking good!” Dean was quick to defend himself. “Although that is _not_ even close to the point. Anyway, eat up, because we’ve got class in ten.”

It was not the smoothest change of subject (even Kevin who was the slowest eater could inhale a sandwich in four minutes, ten seconds), but it was the best he had. Because his friends words had nudged at the ball of uncertainty that was growing in his chest. Because this week... it had been different. And while he’d filled his days hanging with the omegas, kicking ass in engineering, and being a pretty fucking awesome omega about campus, there was still something wrong. 

And that was the huge Sam shaped hole in his week. It had been more apparent as all the alphas were avoiding him. And that included Sam. Dean knew it wasn’t his imagination. Not once, but _twice_ , Dean had gone to the common lunch room and just managed to see Sam disappearing out the other side. 

Sam was running. From Dean. After months and months of almost stalking him, Sam suddenly took a hands of policy. Which meant somehow Sam had completely missed the point, which pissed him off even more.

(And yeah, that wasn’t fair, but who said he had to be fair? This was about feeling dammit!)

Dean thought he’d been pretty damn clear – he just needed Sam to back off and let him be... him. Things had gotten so weird and intense, and Dean just wanted to be friends again. Somehow they’d lost sight of the fact that they actually liked each other, and Dean wanted that back before… well, before he agreed to let Sam mate him. He wasn’t trying to lead Sam on, and Sam had already proved he was willing to listen to Dean, what with that ridiculous negation of a few weeks back. 

This was different though. And to be honest, the whole thing was really getting on his last nerve. And Ruby wasn’t helping one fucking bit. 

Did Dean say all alphas were avoiding him? That was wrong – all alphas _except_ Ruby were avoiding him. Somehow she’d decided that helping him out last week meant that Dean wanted to see more of her. She sauntered over to him during class, sat beside him and practically glued herself to his side. She even attempted to escort him to lunch (and only left when he got to the door of the omega lounge. He enjoyed the way the beta security glared her down and she stomped, perhaps a little too much…), and was generally in his face. 

In fact, the more he saw of her, and the less he saw of Sam, the bolder she became. And, much as he hated to admit it, the more he could see Sam’s point. And he did stink like Ruby. It was even beginning to bug him. 

The last straw was when she cornered him after his last class on Friday. 

“You smell stressed, Dean.”

She was all calm concern, with an edge that made Dean’s hackles rise. Holding back a growl, Dean smiled as politely as he could. Were they pretending to not hear the mocking words that filled the room? _Dumped_ , and _freak_ and _so he finally grew sick of your shit_ eddied around him. It had taken a week, but those assholes finally got their balls back. 

Not that Dean cared what those knotheads felt. He only cared what Sam thought. And suddenly Sam didn’t want him anyway. And suddenly Dean had enough. He couldn’t think when he was here.

Lost in his own little world, Dean had failed to respond to Ruby. Who took it as an invitation to press closer. 

“I know a way that could help you calm down.”

Snorting, Dean pushed her away. Seriously? Ruby was hitting on him now? 

“I’m not interested in you Ruby. I’ve told you that, it hasn’t changed, it’s not going to. Just… Just back off.”

Ruby did back off, but the flash of red in her eye was disconcerting. 

“Oh, Dean,” she cooed, “I know you don’t appreciate what you’re missing out on. But I’m a _lady_ \- I would never pressure an omega who wasn’t interested. Not like Sam.”

Eyes flashing Dean drew himself up, ready to defend his alpha, before common sense took over: For some reason, Ruby was riling him up. For once, Dean acted smart. He snapped his lips shut and glared. 

Ruby waiting a moment before smirking at him. “No, I’ve got something that could help you to… relax a little.”

Through some slight of hand, four small blue pills appeared in Ruby’s hand. 

Dean recoiled. 

Dean’s scent turned sharp with fright. “What the fuck? Why’ve you got _O-zone_!”

~o~

Sam was having a hard time. It felt wrong when Dean wasn’t there – and that in and of itself was ridiculous - they had different majors, and Dean had been spending more time in the omega only spaces… which Sam encouraged. Partly because he had omega friends who weren’t comfortable in the mixed spaces, partly because he couldn’t stand the way other alpha’s looked at him, partly because _Ruby_ couldn’t get there - and he still hadn’t forgiven her. Sure, she’d saved Dean’s ass but that didn’t make up for the other stuff… for the _suppressants_. Anything that came from that alpha had to be underhand and illegal, and the thought of anything happening to Dean, because he was too naïve to realise…

A sharp elbow met with his ribs.

“Sam. Keep yourself in check.”

Turning to Gabe with a snarl on his lips, he came face to face with a mirror. And yeah. Oops. His eyes were red and spinning, and that was just thinking about Dean, not even seeing him. God, what the fuck was he supposed to do?

“Mr Milton, could you please remove Mr Winchester?”

“What? But I haven’t done anything wrong?”

“Did I say you had?”

“Well…”

“For the sake of the class, could you please take your _friend_ to one of the alpha rooms.”

“Yes, Professor.”

The conversation washed over him, and it wasn’t until Gabriel slammed him into a seat, that Sam shook off his furious haze and took any notice. Snarling at his friend, he wrenched his arm free, but Gabriel was right there, snarling back in his face, before he retreated slightly. Leaning against a desk, Gabriel crossed his arms, and stared at Sam. Massaging his shoulder, because holy fuck did Gabriel have strong hands, Sam looked around. He was embarrassed. He never alphaed out like that and now… 

“We’re in the alpha room?” 

“Yes, Sam. We’re in the alpha room. Where Professor Henrickson ordered me take you because you were alpha-ing out in the middle of fucking class. Although what your excuse is I don’t know because there were _no fucking omegas_!” Gabriel was shouting by the time he spat the last at Sam. 

Sam was immediately on the defensive. “I’m sorry you had to leave class, but you miss them all the time-“

Gabriel’s finger was making firm contact with his chest. “Not the point, Sam. Not the fucking point.”

Lips pursed, Sam turned away. Because maybe Gabriel had a point. After all, he’d been escorted to an alpha room. And he hadn’t noticed. Sighing, Sam dropped his face to his hands. That was as close to as rogue as he wanted to go. Maybe Dean was right to avoid him. 

“I’m sorry, Gabe.” The apology was quiet, but honest, and Gabriel nodded abruptly before throwing himself in the seat next to Sam. 

“You can’t keep doing this.” Gabriel’s voice was dead serious. “Henrickson probably won’t write you up, but even if he doesn’t, three of those and you are out.”

Sam nodded tightly. Staying away from Dean was harder than being near him. Which made him upset. So what the fuck was he supposed to do?

~o~

What the fuck was he supposed to do? Dean stomped around campus, fuming, and honestly more than a little freaked out. He couldn’t do much about Ruby and her date rape drugs (why the fuck did she have it anyway?) and rather than deal with Ruby, he turned his not inconsiderable rage onto Sam. What game was Sam playing at? Now he was completely ignoring him. If he wasn’t being such a frigging _ass_ none of today would have happened. 

Dean’s rage could only sustain him so far, before fear, and melancholy and rejection crept in. 

Without conscious thought, his feet took him to Cas. Who happily for Dean was alone in his lab. Fiddling with a skeleton, Dean looked up at Cas from under his lashes, hopeful expression pinned on his face. Last time he’d been helpful, so surely he would be helpful again?

Cas just looked blank. “I don’t quite know what you want me to say, Dean.”

Dean scowled. So Cas was a one hit wonder. Typical. Fucking typical.

“I want you to tell me how to fix this, Cas! I love Sam, and yeah, he was pushing me, but now he won’t come near me, and I _want you to tell me what to do!_!”

Castiel stared at him. “Tell you what to do? Dean, I don’t know what you expect, Dean. I can’t even get my life in order.”

It was a struggle, but Dean managed to not roll his eyes. “You’re situation is completely different, Cas. You just need to say something, Cas. He doesn’t even know you like him. Just, I dunno, tell him. What’s the worst that could happen? He could just-“

A smarmy arm wrapped itself around Dean’s shoulder. 

“What’s this? What’s this? Our sweet Cassie has an interest in someone, and _Dean_ knows? I’m hurt, Cas! Hurt! I thought I was your best friend, not some upstart omega!”

Jabbing Gabe in the stomach, Dean span on his heel. “You’re the last person he’d tell, asshole!”

There was a flash of hurt across Gabe’s face before he hid it. “Surely you should mind your own relationships, Dean. I mean, wouldn’t want Sam failing because you’re too-“

Castiel placed a hand on both their shirt collars, yanking backwards. Dean glared only to be met with Castiel’s own cold stare. Dean dropped his eyes. He was totally in the wrong, but he wasn’t going to apologise to Gabe! Shaking off Cas’s hand he stepped back. 

“Sorry, Cas. You don’t need to be dealing with that shit too. Have a great weekend.”

~o~

Castiel watched sadly as Dean stormed off. He wished he could do something for his friend, but Dean was almost as stubborn as his brother. 

“I wish Sammy would just claim him! They’d both be a lot happier.”

Castiel nodded. “They’ll get there, Gabriel. And they’ll be better off for it. After all, how many bonds get dissolved because they didn’t deal with these issues-“

Waving a dismissive hand, Gabriel sidled up to Cas, wrapping a firm arm around his waist. “But enough about those Winchesters. They can sort their own problems out. The real question is, who is my sweet Cassie interested in, and what can I do to help?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lines of communication are open, and people are upset. But maybe it’s going to help in the long run. 
> 
> And hot drinks help absolutely everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tw for a mild panic attack
> 
> many thanks to [deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmockingbirds) for the encouragement on getting this chapter finished.

It was a fine exit, Castiel told himself as he unlocked his front door. Grand even. No. Grand was a step too far. It had been cool, calm, and collected. He said exactly what he wanted to say, what he _needed_ to say, and there could be no room for later confusion.

It was a solid 7.5. It was a damn fine exit.

Which completely explained why he was panicking in his lounge room. 

After pacing the length of the room (and he really needed a bigger house, the six moderate steps from one end to the other doing nothing to alleviate his stress), he threw himself onto the sofa. Where he promptly started hyperventilating.

And crying. Afterall, what sort of panic attack would it be without tears?

He’d told Gabriel he liked him. Oh god, why? Why had he told Gabriel? What had he done?

Before his panic completely overwhelmed him, Castiel started yodelling.

Distantly he was proud for remembering the technique. He should definitely reccomend it to Dean. Dean was often in need of calming. Even as the yodeling settled his breathing, thoughts of Dean (who was _not_ his problem, even if he was his friend) calmed his thoughts.

When he was finally back on an even kilter, he filled his lungs, letting the air out in a slow steady hiss.

There was absolutely no reason to panic. He'd done the right thing. Castiel didn’t believe in playing games, and honesty was generally the best policy, even if the likely outcome was… negative.And telling Gabriel that he was in love with him? Negative was pretty much the best outcome. 

Of course he could have taken the easy route. Been content to sit by his side, bask in his light, and play the good friend. It wouldn’t have even been pretending. Gabriel was his good friend. And maybe, just maybe he could have been satisfied with that. 

But did he really want to be just satisfied?

If he answered honestly, and there was no point in lying to himself: No. No he didn't want to just be satisfied. He wanted to be _happy_. And Castiel was teenage omega, pining after romantic love, oh no. He didn’t he need someone to complete himself (or to “show him the money”, but he’d never been good with pop culture). He was complete by himself. But since he'd met someone who brightened his day, who made him smile, and made him want to be _more_ , well, why would he want to turn away from that?

Even if that person was Gabriel.

And Gabriel... Gabriel wasn't a perfect alpha. He certainly wasn't a perfect person. But he was loyal, and smart, and kind, and funny, and he was willing to learn and change. Hell, being around Dean had changed him already, and for the better. Maybe... maybe if Castiel had been an omega and-

Castiel's head dropped into his hands. Who was he trying to fool? Even if Castiel _had_ been an omega, or a beta, Gabriel wouldn’t ha… but no.

No. Castiel let out a loud yodel. That was not the way to think. That way lay more tears. And he’d cried enough for today. Taking a shaking breath, Castiel attempted to steady himself.

Life was what it was, and if Castiel hadn’t been the alpha he was, he never would have met Gabriel. And honestly? He was very grateful for Gabriel’s friendship. He'd taken the quiet and sombre Castiel into his circle of friends, balancing him with his sparkling personality. Castiel was definitely lucky to have made such a good friend.

Yes… yes, that was a much more sensible way of looking at it. And… God! He heard a sharp creaking sound and only distantly recognised it at himself. Was he... was he still crying? 

Deciding that he wasn’t done for the day, Castiel just let himself cry. After all, he was mourning what might have been. He didn't regret telling Gabriel, no, not at all. Although he couldn't silence the little voice, the one asking him if he'd ever see Gabriel again.

Slumping back against the sofa, Castiel pressed his handkerchief to his eyes. That was a good question, wasn't it. was Gabriel even his friend now?

A loud hammering on the door brought Castiel’s head up. Then, lips firming and eyebrows descending, he stuck a pillow over his head. He didn’t want to deal with anything - or anyone - right now. Odds were it was Dean and he just couldn't deal with the pity and-

"Open up, Cassie, I know you're in there!"

"I'm not home!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

The hammering stopped and Castiel wished he was dead.

"Did you seriously just say that to me? C'mon, Cas. Open up! We need to talk."

Spots jumped in front of his eyes, and his scalp tingled.

"Yo-de-lay-hee-hoooooooooooooooo."

Oh, so it was an automatic response now. Interesting. His breathing returned to normal, and his eyesight was-

"Did you just fucking _yodel_? What the hell? Why didn't I know this about you? What else don’t I know? Look, Cas, I wanna talk. Just open the goddamn door."

Castiel wasn't ready to talk to him. Not yet. It was too soon and-

"Please."

Of course he opened the door.

~o~

Gabriel was seated on the sofa as Castiel returned with a tea tray.

"Wow, Cas! You've made it from actual leaves. I didn’t know you could do that."

"All tea is made from leaves, Gabriel." Concentrating on the pouring, Castiel was proud when he didn't spill a drop. "Although, Japanese _macha_ tea is made from a powder. However the powder is originally leaf and-"

"And I really don't want to talk about tea. Although I am impressed that you know about Japanese tea too. What I actually want to talk about, Cas, is us."

Spine stiffening, Castiel set his now rattling tea cup aside.

"I am sorry if I embarrassed you, Gabriel. And maybe the manner of informing you left something to be desired. But I am not sorry you know."

Gabriel nodded sharply, before taking a casual sip of tea. He leant back, arms caressing the tops of the sofa. "Yeah. I get that. The question is, what do you expect?"

Castiel blinked. " _Expect_?"

A tension Castiel hadn't noticed left Gabriel's body. A confident grin graced his face.

"Yeah, Cassie. _Expect_. I mean, you've been coveting this ass for what, two years and counting?"

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel's expression softened. "How come you ran off?"

"I didn't run! I left with at a moderate walking pace."

A dismissive hand made its appearance. "You know what I mean, Cas. You left before we could talk about anything."

"What's to talk about?” Castiel countered. "It’s the first time I’ve ever seen you speechless. You’re mouth flapped four times, and then your fingers starting convulsing. Are you saying that was the moment suddenly realised you're in love with me?"

"No."

Castiel hoped he hid his wince.

"No, I'm not saying that, Cas. But..." Gabriel's voice trailed off, as he collected his thoughts. "I don't know that I've ever thought of you like that, Cas. You’re my best friend. But I was definitely peeved that Dean knew who you liked and I didn’t. And…” Gabriel worried at his bottom lip before he looked Castiel in the eye. “And I was definitely jealous when I thought you liked someone else."

Castiel couldn’t help but perk up at that.

“You were?”

“I was.”

When Castiel picked up his cup, it was with stable hands. Maybe they could still be friends? Gabriel didn’t seem like he was going to cut Castiel from his life.

“But there’s still something to sort out, Cas.”

Stomach plummeting, Castiel put the cup down. This was too much for him, this flip-flopping of emotions. Did he really like an alpha that liked to play with his food? Cruel it was. Cruel-

“How long is going to take before you come here and kiss me.”

~o~

Castiel really did like that sort of alpha.

~o~

It didn't take Dean long to feel guilty. His steps slowed as self loathing creeped in. How self obsessed did he have to be to not see Cas had his own stuff going on? And despite his sneer, he had to admire Castiel’s balls - he'd actually told Gabe he liked him! And that... wow. That put things in perspective. The only thing keeping him and Sam apart was some miscommunication. Right.

Reaching for his phone, he quickly typed a message, pressing send before he could wuss out.

_miss u_

It was short. It was simple. And more to the point? It was true. Biting his lip he wondered how long Sam would make him-

**I miss you too.**

Sappy fucker, Dean thought sappily.

_then come round!_

Obvious answer to an obvious problem. There. He didn't need advice from Cas. He was good at this.

**I can't, Dean. I want to meet up, but you required space.**

What? Dean felt his hackles rise. Was Sam punishing him because he wanted his boundaries respected? Before he could gather his rage, another message arrived.

**That came out wrong. You need space, and need me to not touch you. I get that, and I respect that. I respect YOU Dean, but I can’t be around you and not touch you.**

_just talk then u always hv so much 2 say_

**Dean. You're not listening. I CAN'T. I physically can’t stop myself. You smell so gorgeous, and unclaimed, and I literally cannot keep my hands off you. And if that makes me an asshole, then so be it, Dean. It’s not on purpose, but it’s not what you want, and if I am going to respect your boundaries, Dean – and I want to respect your boundaries – then I need to keep my distance. When you're ready for something more - or ready to call it off totally, let me know.**

Dean was in shock. Sam must be in shock too, to even consider breaking up with Dean, but he still managed to reply with perfect spelling and grammar. That pissed Dean off, actually. As if he could feel Dean’s emotions through the phone, another text arrived.

**I'm not pushing you for anything, Dean. I think I've said it all before. You're my omega and I love you. And I would never hurt you. But right now? Things aren't working. I think I've laid it all on the line, now you just to decide.**

“What does that even _mean_?” His voice was angry, but Dean could feel the hurt and confusion. Fuck. He had to get home. He had a lot to think about. He had to-

Somehow Dean's feet had already taken him to his front door.

“At least something went right,” he grumbled, blinking away some traitorous tears. .

~o~

Throwing his phone on the sofa, Dean stalked into the kitchen. Where he proceeded to make the chocolatiest, creamiest, most sugar filled drink he could: triple chocolate powder hot chocolate, with caramael fudge and extra whipped cream. And sprinkles on top. 

Sam dumping his sorry ass required the most comforting of comfort food. As an afterthought he threw a frozen mac and cheese in the oven. Family size. . The thought of Sam leaving him required comfort food.

 _But he's not leaving you,_ his pesky logic piped up with. _He's doing everything he can to be in your life, everything you want. He's giving you the space to make the decision, and doing his best to not influence you._

"But I want his influence," Dean complained aloud.

And that was pretty much it, wasn't it? Dean loved Sam. He always had, he always would. As a brother. As a mate. But what if he couldn't deal with that possessive part of him? Sighing sadly he made his way back to the sofa, snagging his softest blankets on the way past. This definitely required a nest. 

Snuggly and warm, with his hot chocolate, Dean closed his eyes. He definitely had some thinking to do.

~o~

Sam stared at his phone.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck.

Why did he write that? Dean was going to freak! God, Dean didn't deal with rejection, and even though that wasn't a rejection, never a rejection, this was _Dean_ he was communicating with… Dean who told him to keep his distance, and then got upset. 

Fuck. 

Stamping down his every instinct to go and check on Dean, Sam forced himself to stillness. He _couldn't_ go. He had told the truth. He couldn't be near Dean and not want to touch him, to mark him. To make his intent to claim clear for everyone.

And he wouldn't do that without Dean's explicit permission.

It was funny, Sam thought morosely. Knowing that it was his hormones did absolutely nothing to make him feel better. If anything, it made him feel worse. Was he really so weak that he couldn't control himself?

Dashing tears from his eyes, Sam went and made himself a coffee. This was going to go at Dean’s pace, and it might be a long wait.

~o~

Dean was very good at avoiding emotions. _Omega_ was not the same as emotional, and Dean did his best to encapsulate that. He chose his school based on engineering excellence. He had to be better than good to get in. He went nose to nose with knotheads on a daily basis, and he walked like he fucking owned the place. Dean was out of place, and he knew it. Simply by being what he was, he endured hundreds of small hurts on a daily basis. 

And they rolled off his big strong shoulders: he had no time for assholes who couldn’t deal with the fact that an omega was smarter than them. 

But Sam… Sam wasn’t that sort of asshole. Sam, despite his every instinct telling him to claim Dean, gave him all the space he needed. He supported him and cared for him and came on way too strong, and he made Dean feel things he wasn’t sure he wanted to feel. 

“Fuckin’ emotions!” 

And now he had to choose. He had to actually choose. He couldn’t keep pushing Sam away. He had to decide if Sam - and all parts of Sam - were what he wanted. 

Closing his eyes, Dean tried to imagine a future without Sam.

He promptly burst into tears. God, he was such a fucking mess. Did Sam really want to saddle himself with an unstable mate?

_im a fuckin mess but if u want me im yrs_

Dean sent the text before he could stop to think about it, before throwing his phone across the room. He didn’t want to deal with anything. In fact… he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to know if Sammy was really rejecting him. Now that he had emotions, he didn’t think he could take it. 

Emerging from his blanket nest, he made sure he was vaguely presentable before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He’d go see Cas. Yeah. Cas would listen to him. And maybe this time he'd have something helpful to say. 

~o~

The forgotten phone lay on the carpet, beeping as message after message arrived. It rang out twice, before one last message appeared. 

**I’m coming round now. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n yodeling is not a common method of halting hyperventilation. Cas is special, mkay?
> 
> wow. we are on the downhill run on this fic now! exciting :)
> 
> all feedback is received with a happy heart


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are getting on like a house on fire. 
> 
> Cas and Gabe aren’t doing so bad either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many, many thanks to [CinntaxError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError), for the beta. All remaining errors are my own :)

It was only when Dean was about to knock on the door that he reconsidered. While getting out of the house was a good idea - patience had never been his strong suit, and if Sam hadn't replied before he left, well, it was going to be a while - and Cas hadn’t been in the best mood when he and Dean had parted ways.. 

Walked off, he wryly corrected himself. Cas had been upset, and Dean had been so caught up in his own shit, he’d just walked off. He’d been a crap friend. And while he’d come to Cas’ for purely selfish reasons (although perfectly legitimate. Not wanting to wait alone while Sam took his sweet fucking time to reply was perfectly legitimate, right?), he could turn that around, right? 

The more Dean thought about it, the better the idea seemed. It was his turn to be the good friend to Cas. Nodding firmly, Dean knocked on the door and waited.

And waited. 

And fucking waited.

Fidgeting with his keys, Dean kept waiting. Maybe Cas had fallen asleep? Probably after crying his broken heart out, and Dean understood how that felt. That just cemented his determination. He couldn’t leave his friend to suffer alone!

Hammering on the door, he called out. “C’mon, Cas! It’s Dean. I think I should-”

The door was wrenched open, and someone who was definitely not Cas, glared at him. 

“Always knew you were a fucking cockblock, Winchester.”

Dean froze, fist half way to the door, jaw somewhere close to the floor.

“You! You’re not Cas! What?”

Smirk firmly in place, Gabriel crossed his arms, propped one hip against the doorway, and arched an eyebrow. Smug asshole, Dean thought churlishly. 

Although now that he was over the surprise of not-Cas opening the door, he could take a good look at the alpha in front of him. Gabriel's hair was mussed suggestively, shirt buttoned incorrectly, and that was a huge fucking hickey on the side of his neck. 

Scowling, Dean's jealousy started to rise. He wanted marks. Lots of them. Now. And _he_ was the one with a boyfriend. Stupid Sam making him wait. 

“At least someone’s love life is running smoothly,” Dean muttered as he pushed past Gabriel. 

~o~

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his moue of surprise. Sure Dean was open minded but…

“Alpha-alpha relationships aren’t widely accepted.” He informed Dean, before pausing. “Not even narrowly accepted.”

Dean just rolled his eyes in return, before he went back to snooping around Cassie's lounge room. Running a hand through his hair, Gabriel was torn between kicking the cockblock out, or humouring him. 

Ah, what the hell. Dean had had a rough time,so he decided to humour him. Surreptitiously he glanced at his watch. He'd give Dean eight minutes. Hopefully Cassie was blissed out enough to wait that long for his return.

Of course, it was at that point Dean chose to turn his smug look on Gabe and it clicked into place. 

“You... you weren't surprised. You knew!”

Dean's grinned widened. “Of course I knew, who do you think is Cas’s best friend?”

“That would be me, Dean.”

Sniffing, Dean stalked around the lounge room. Gabriel’s capacity to deal with Dean's abruptly fled. 

“Why are you here, Dean? Did you have another fight with Sam?”

“What? Why do you make everything about Sam?”

Gabriel couldn’t contain his snort. “Dean, your whole life is about Sam. Every. Fucking. Thing. If you two muttonheads could just admit that, life would be so much easier, for everyone!”

Dean glared with all his might, and Gabriel just shook his head. He didn't need ESP to tell Dean wanted him dead on the floor. 

“That’s not-”

“Gabriel, I thought you were coming back to bed?”

Both Gabriel and Dean turned, and Gabe couldn’t stop himself from moving forward and pulling Cas into his arms to kiss him again. Properly. Because he looked like a fucking sex god, and the hint of the bruise at his shoulder was all sorts of fucking sexy and-

Dean started coughing. 

“Oh my god you two, keep your fucking pheromones under control! I can barely breathe!”

Gabriel ignored Dean’s demand, taking his time. It was still too new and enjoyable, and he shivered as he softly eased out of the kiss, nipping at Cas's chin and brushing a feather light kiss to the side of his mouth before turning back to Dean. Some of his annoyance eased as Cas's arms wrapped around him, drawing him against his chest. Damn, that felt good. 

Still. Dean was a pain in the ass. 

“What? Seriously, Dean?” Gabriel stared until Dean blushed. And so he should. They’d had to put up with the Sam and Dean show every lunchtime for months. Months! Although… “This is Cas’ home, and he can kiss whoever the fuck he wants. Given you are uninvited, you have have no say if we choose to fuck on the coffee table.”

He felt Cas’s eyes move to the coffee table, and grinned, before turning his stony face back on Dean. “You, Dean Winchester, you came here! So you know what? Fuck you!”

Dean scowled in return. “Well, _you_ know what? Just wait til I've made up with Sam and come back to the common lunch room. Sam and I are gonna make out all over your lunch table.”

Castiel’s brain appeared to come online. 

“Oh. You are here, Dean.”

"It's certainly me standing here, Cas."

Cas peered at Dean a few more moments. "Sam called."

Dean's eyes grew comically wide, and Gabriel watched as his mouth worked silently for a moment. Of course the blessed silence did not last. 

"Why that asshole! Why'd he call you? I told him I was fucking ready, and he got scared and couldn't be bothered replying, but he calls you? What's his problem-"

"Well, he's at your place, and there's a fire."

Dean stopped mid rant. Even Gabe broke Cas’ hold so he could turn around and look at him. 

"You should ring him back, let him know you're here and not-" Castiel’s sober good sense was interrupted.

"Fuck! You fucking ring him, Cas! Tell him I'm on my way!" 

Dean was out of the room before the last words fell. There was a slam, followed by the engine revving and squeal of tires. And then there was silence. Blessed, blessed silence.

Of course Gabriel broke it. 

"Seriously, Cas? A fire? Or was that just to get rid of him?"

Cas was already on the phone. "Sam? Yes, he's just on his way now. Yes, he's fine. Really? Oh, OK. OK. Good to hear. Yeah, see you next week."

Pressing disconnect, Cas looked back to Gabriel. “I wouldn’t invent a fire, Gabriel, no matter how unwelcome Dean’s intrusion.”

A blush graced his face, and Gabe made a show of grabbing a water glass from the table before making his way back to Castiel. 

“So it was unwelcome? Dean’s visit?” Oh wow. That uncertain little voice was nothing like the confident one in his head.

Cas heard, but instead of mocking Gabe (because that was the normal reaction, right?), he reached his long arms out and cuddled him close. Gabe could really get used to this. 

“Gabriel. I have humiliated myself multiple times over for you. Of course the interruption was unwelcome. Although…” Cas gave a little chuckle. “It sounds like things are finally moving in the right direction. Of course they’d need a fire lit under their asses.”

A laugh was surprised out of Gabe. And as much as he wanted to get back to the bedroom…

“Think they’ll be OK, Cas?” He took a quick sip of water. There was way too much emotion here, and it was all Dean’s fault.

Cas looked thoughtfully at the door,before shrugging.

“I don’t know. I know they love each other. I know Sam has tried really hard to show he respects Dean, and he’s not going to chain him down. And I also know that once Dean’s feel safe, and like Sam isn’t going to take over his life, Sam’s going to have a needy little omega in the bedroom.” 

Gabriel spat out his mouthful of water. “Cas! you can’t say that!”

Cas frowned at his lover. “Why not? Dean melts when Sam manhandles him. He displays typical submissive mating forms. Dean is fighting with himself as much as Sam.”

Gabriel thought about that then shuddered. When had his life become thinking about his friends’ sex lives? 

“Maybe. But I can understand Dean-o's point of view. He loves what he does. There’s not many omegas in engineering, and there’s even less in the workforce. Will Sam let him…?”

Castiel took the glass from Gabriel’s hand before he spilt it, placing it back on the coffee table. He then slowly and deliberately pulled Gabriel in for another kiss. 

"Sam is a good man, a good alpha. And I think that once Sam claims Dean, we are going to go back to having pleasant lunches." Cas' face screwed up in thought. "Unless Dean holds good on his promise-"

"Threat!" Gabriel interjected, knowing exactly where Cas was going. Cas nodded approvingly. 

"-threat to make out every lunch time." Cas smiled his gummy grin. "And if Dean chooses to do that, well then, we can just make out too. If you're comfortable," he hurriedly added. "Although I really can't see a problem. It’s not like we talk to anyone else."

Gabriel snorted in response. "Speak for yourself. I'm almost as popular as Dean!"

"And as for your second point..." Cas look thoughtful. "Sam and Dean will work it out for themselves."

Blushing, Gabriel looked away, because yeah, OK. He really should keep his nose out of his friends' business. 

"I'm sure if they need help they'll ask. But while we're waiting for every nail biting update, I'd rather be in my bedroom nailing your ass."

Gabriel fluttered his eyelashes excessively. "Why, Castiel, you silver tongued devil, you!"

~o~

A short time later Castiel was putting that tongue to good use.

~o~

When Dean arrived back at his place, there was quite a crowd. Lights flashed, and neighbours milled about, there was security and a few firemen. 

And Sam. 

Sam stood head and shoulders above the group and even from a distance, Dean could see the tension across his brow. Something in him wanted to ease his alpha, and before he even glanced at his apartment, his feet took him straight to his alpha.

"Sam?" 

Shit! His voice was so small and pathetic. He cleared his throat, ready to say something louder, but Sam had heard that pathetic little sound.

"Dean!"

That was all the warning he had before he was pulled against a firm chest. Sam's arms came round him, pinning him, even as his hands moving constantly along Dean’s body, his nose was in Dean's hair, scenting deeply. Dean choked a little on the worried alpha scent, but remained pliant. Sam obviously needed this, and Dean this was all part of the _be nice to Sam plan_. Dean wasn't relaxing into Sam’s hold at all.

Although it felt so good, surrounded by his alpha's strength. And even with the edge of distress in the air, Sam smelt fucking delicious. And then there was the pebbled nipple butting against his cheek in such a provocative way.

It took more than a little self control to stop himself biting at Sam through his shirt. He growled softly. Who the hell put Sam's nipples at the perfect height?

A sound jolted Dean from his nipple haze before he could do something really embarrassing. Turning gratefully towards the noise, he ignored Sam's not so soft growl as he broke out of his arms. He also ignored his own body telling him to get right back there. Stupid body. 

"Mr. Winchester?"

And immediately wished he was the sort of omega who could back right into their alpha's arms, because a very serious fireman was looking at him somewhat sternly. Was he in trouble?

"Uh...."

Rather than answer, he took the opportunity to look at his place. Afterall, Cas had said there was a fire, and while there certainly were firemen present, his apartment looked fine. If he squinted he could possibly see the haze of smoke (and when he sniffed the air, there was a definite smell of smoke) but not enough to explain the circus at his front door.Cocking his head he frowned at the people walking in and out of his door. He definitely hadn’t left that open. 

He'd obviously taken too long to respond, because Sam helpfully jumped in. 

"Dean, this is Chief Jones, from the Stanford Local Fire Brigade."

Chief? Did that make it more important than if fire minions came? Immediately Dean’s palms started to sweat, so he did what he normally did when he was nervous: snapped at Sam. 

"Yeah, thanks, Sam. The uniform did give it away."

He felt Sam flinch behind him, and Chief Serious's face grow that bit more serious. Crap. How was that even possible? Still, Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was not going to take this out on Sam. That wasn't fair, and he was a changed omega. 

When he felt calmer he opened his eyes, first turning to Sam and apologising. 

"Sorry, Sam. It's just a little overwhelming. But, uh, my apartment seems ok?"

The fire chief decided to make his presence known. "Can you tell me what happened this afternoon, Mr. Winchester?"

Sam immediately fell into protective alpha mode. Protective _lawyer_ alpha mode. 

"Is Dean being accused of anything?"

"We just want to establish some facts-"

"So this is just general enquiries and nothing Dean says will be used against him at a later date?"

"Jesus, Sammy!"

Dean swore the fireman internally rolled his eyes. 

"It's standard procedure, Mr Winchester, after every call out, to ask about events. So, Mr Winchester," and he turned back to Dean. "Could you please tell me what happened this afternoon?"

"Uh..." Dean thought back and attempted to edit out anything approaching an emotion. “I went home, I made some cocoa. And I was waiting for Sammy to text, but he didn't so I went to a friends place and-"

"I did text, Dean! Immediately. And then another six times. And then-"

" _Thank_ you, Mr. Winchester."

Sam fell silent, although Dean could feel him fuming. 

"Uh, so I _thought_ Sam hadn't texted, so I grabbed my keys and..." It was Dean's turn to fall silent. "Fuck. My phone was on the floor."

"OK, and why was it there?"

Dean blushed bright red. Fuck. While there was probably a way to explain this that didn't make him look like an emotional asshole, he didn't have the time to think this through. 

"Uh... Sam and I have had some communication problems, and I was worried about his reply to something."

"So that explains why you were at the door."

If that had been directed towards Dean, he would have been mortified. But not Sam. Never Sam. Sam was fucking proud, emanating _I was protecting my fucking omega_ left right and centre. 

… Dean didn't mind the scent of protective Sam.

"When Dean didn't respond I was worried, so I got here as soon as I could. When I arrived, the door was locked, and I could smell smoke. I knocked repeatedly, but when I got no response I called the fire department." Sam reached towards Dean, grabbing his biceps giving him a small shake. "I was so fucking scared, Dean! I just..." He pulled him in properly for a hug. Dean could feel him shaking, and he wrapped tentative arms around Sam's waist as Sam kept whispering into his hair, "So fucking scared."

Chief Serious cleared his throat again. 

"We entered your house, and turned off the oven."

"What?" Dean once more pulled out of a reluctant Sam's arms. "I only made coco-ohhhhh. Fuck. Mac'n'cheese.Extra cheesy. And I left the oven on." 

Licking his lips, Dean looked at the ground. Fuck. He was _that_ asshole that pulled the fire brigade out for nothing. And he probably owed both them and Sam too, 'cos if his kitchen had caught fire, the whole fucking complex would have gone up in flames. God, he could have killed people. Finally, after taking a few shaky breaths, he looked up at the fire chief.

Straightening his back, Dean met Chief Serious's serious face with a serious look of his own. He'd take whatever he had coming. It was his oversight that had endangered people. 

"I... thank you. Am... Am I in trouble?" 

~o~

The fire chief looked down at the omega. The kid was obviously girding his loins for whatever came next. 

“We’ll have to write it up, but it was an accident. Just don’t let it happen again.”

~o~

They stood quietly, as the area cleared. Soon enough, it was just Sam and Dean. Biting his lip, Dean ran a shaking hand through his hair. 

“So-unfff!”

Dean found himself crushed in Sam’s embrace. 

“I was so fucking scared, Dean! You didn’t answer, and then there was smoke, and-” 

Sam’s words were choked off, and Dean scented the salt of his tears. Sam really did love him. 

And for once Dean believed the words. 

“Let’s go get a drink. Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's that, duck? when is the claiming going to happen?
> 
> next and last chapter, folks


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are finally on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the bad news is we are not quite there yet. 
> 
> the good news? one more chapter. We are getting close now everyone!
> 
> many thank yous to CinntaxError for the fast and excellent beta! all remaining mistakes are my own

Sitting together, thighs brushing, it didn’t take long before Sam was soothed back to his normal self. Which meant calm, confident, and vaguely turned on. Still, Dean could see the soft edge of vulnerability, and although maybe he felt a little guilty, he liked it. A worried Sam was a delicious Sam.

Sighing, Dean acknowledged that nice as it was to just sit there staring at Sam, they needed to talk. And that sucked. It truly sucked. But they wouldn’t be here right now if Dean had just used his fucking words. And once they mated, there was no going back. So it was probably better that they had a conversation now. 

_Fuck_. The happy warmth in his stomach flared to a raging inferno. Spreading to the rest of his body, it left his fingers and toes tingling. Because suddenly, it was real. This was it. No more excuses. No more fighting about it. If Dean said yes now (and if Sam still agreed, Dean had fucking listened and knew that stupid consent went both ways), he had himself a fucking mate! 

But there were things that needed to be said, and if he didn’t say them now- 

“I’m gonna get another coffee. You want chocolate this time?” 

“I wanna finish college.”

Sam’s head jerked up and he stared. He looked surprised, but not angry, Dean was relieved to note. 

“Uh… ok?”

“And I want to work.” Dean stared into his coffee. Fuck. He wished he had a hot chocolate. Maybe he should send Sam? 

“But I could do with a hot chocolate if you want to-”

 

“I’ll get you a hot chocolate, Dean. After you finish telling me what you want.”

Dean’s brows rose in outrage, but Sam’s eyebrows gave a quelling response. Dean deflated and looked down into his drink. 

“When I finish school, I wanna work. I know it’s gonna be hard, but I’m fucking good at what I do, Sam. Better than any of the knotheads in my class.” Dean bit his lip, before adding pointedly, “ _Combined_. I’m not… I don’t... I don’t want to be a stay at home omega, who pumps out pups. I mean we’ve never talked about it, but if that’s what you want, I’m outta here!”

Taking a quick sip of his coffee, Dean finally dared to look up. Sam was looking at him with a soft expression. 

“I don’t want to stop you, Dean. I’m proud of you.”

Dean blinked. “You are?”

“I am.” Sam’s nod was firm. “Proud. Pleased and proud. Protective, pleased and proud.” Sam grinned at Dean, and a suggestive light lit his eyes. “And possessive.”

Dean huffed a laugh, even as Sam’s smile broadened.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve noticed. And I… Dean I haven’t even thought about pups.”

Dean’s eyebrows hit the roof. “Excuse me? I seem to remember a certain alpha telling me he wanted to-”

“And you’re going to hear more of that!” Sam shrugged an uncomfortable shoulder. “When I get turned on my alpha brain takes over, but fuck! I’m not ready for pups! I haven’t even got to spend any time with you! And maybe, in the far distant future, I think I want pups? Maybe? But not now. And even then, that’s both our decision. And, in the meantime,” Sam’s eyes went dark, “there are things I want so very much more.”

Dean shivered as Sam’s eyes caressed his throat. There was a charged silence, before Sam looked away. 

“I want you to wear my collar, my mark. I do want the mark you inside and out, let the world know that you are mine and mine alone. More than that? I want it if you want it. I…I love you the way you are, Dean.”

“You don’t want me to change?” Oh wow. Weak and pathetic voice. Not much strong, modern omega there. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

“Maybe little things?”

Dean drew back in outrage.

“Like I know the reason that mac’n’cheese caught fire was you added, like, an extra block of cheese.” 

Dean’s mouth opened to deny it, but he had to shut it again. Damn. 

“Although the extra cheese probably isn’t great, it’s gotta be better than the frozen food.” Sam’s voice was scolding, before he offered Dean a smile. “What part of _I love you_ don’t you get, jerk?”

Dean pretended to sip at his coffee - it was gross and cold now - fingers tapping against the table top. Was it really that easy? A laugh escaped him. Of course it fucking wasn’t! This was Sam and him. And it wasn’t that Sam was stupid, but his rose-tinted glasses were pretty thick, so….

“It’s not going to be easy, Sam. We’ve got issues a mile wide.” 

Sam gave him bitchface 22 ( _are you fucking kidding me_ ) and ok, Dean felt ridiculous. Of course Sam knew they had fucking issues: all they’d done these last few months was _deal_ with said fucking issues. Sam echoed his thoughts. 

“Of course we’re going to have issues. We already have them! But I want to…I want to make this work, Dean. I want us to make this work." 

Sam stared at nothing, before he seemed to come to a decision. When he looked back at Dean, there was a sense of purpose there. 

"I want you to be my mate. As long as I can remember, I've never wanted anything else. And I hope…I hope I’ve shown you how much you mean to me, and that I want to, I’m willing to, work through whatever happens in the future.” Sam’s lips firmed, and he stared Dean in the eye. “I love you, Dean. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be happy and I want you out of your mind with pleasure when you're caught on my knot. I don’t understand why I – why _we_ – can’t have both those things!”

“For fuck’s sake, Sammy!” 

Dean blushed bright red, and Sam just grinned at him, before growing serious again. 

“None of this has been easy, Dean. But then again," Sam chuckled dryly, "when has anything ever been easy for us? I mean, could this have been any harder?” 

Dean sniggered before laughing out loud. Sam had a point. As he laughed, Dean realised he’d missed this. Spending time with Sam. Laughing. The stupid jokes which everyone else would hate. Just being easy in each other's company. Maybe they were both wrong. Maybe it really was that easy?

“It'd be harder if we were both omega or alpha.”

Sam snorted derisively. “Harder for who? I certainly wouldn’t give a fuck. Wouldn't matter what I was, or what you were. You’d still be Dean. I’d still love you and want you in my life. And of course, regardless of your designation, you’d still be beneath me when I fuck your pretty little ass.” Sam spoke over Dean’s outraged _Sam!_. “You just don’t seem to get it, Dean. You’re it for me. There's no one else. Never was, and never will be." 

Pausing, Sam stared at Dean, his expression both a warning and a promise. 

"You're it," he repeated. "I love you. I’d die for you. I’m pretty sure I’d sell my soul for you.” 

Dean wasn’t letting that one ride! 

“You wouldn’t get a chance, Bitch. I’d beat you to it.” 

“Whatever, Jerk.“ 

Sam's smile was light, but Dean had to get away. There was just too much emotion pushing down at him. Jumping up from the table, Dean strode towards the exit. He’d barely made it out the door when he felt Sam’s hard hip bump his and a jolt went through him. 

Despite what they'd been talking about - their future! - and despite Sam's teasing,and despite the last few months…it only now felt real. And he was going to do it. He was actually going to do it! He, Dean Winchester, was going to let Sam bite him and bond him. This was fucking huge! 

But then again, the little asshole had already taken his heart, his ass didn’t seem such a huge deal. And although they'd have to have heat sex to properly bond (and wow, wasn't that going to be a chore, having a sexy beast of an alpha see him through his heat), in the meantime...maybe they could have practise sex before then? After all, they had to get good at it. Their lives would be ruined if heat sex was no fun. 

“Maybe we should have practise sex.” Yes, those were the words came out of his mouth, and despite his mild embarrassment (because what the fuck?), and it was with some satisfaction Dean noted Sam broke his stride, and his voice cracked as he responded. 

“When?”

“No time like the present! Come back to my place, Sammy and-”

"Now?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Sammy was never this stupid. "Of course now! Come back, and-"

“No.”

This time Dean was brought up short. Spinning, hands on his hips, he stared open mouthed at his brother. What was the fucker playing at? Sam’s arousal had wrapped itself around him from the moment he calmed down. And now? Now Sammy was playing games?

Once again, the fucker proved he could read Dean’s mind.

Grabbing his arm, Sam swung them around, and crowded Dean against the wall, caging him against the door before he’d had a chance. But he didn’t touch him. “That means not yet, Dean. Because when I finally have you in my bed? We’re not rushing. I’m gonna have you spread out below me, my knot in your ass. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember which way is up. And to do that, Dean,” Sam leaned against him, his erection hot and hard in his jeans. Dean’s legs may have given way, but Sam’s arms were there, pressing them together, even as Sam pressed his lips against Dean’s. “I’m gonna need more than an afternoon.”

When he broke away, his eyes showed alpha red. 

“Once I get you in my bed, Dean, you’ll never want to leave. But I can give you something to remember me by...”

Dean shivered. Oh god, Sam was going to kill him before they could properly mate!

~o~

Dean hadn’t realised what a thing _Sam_ had for throwing him around. He also hadn’t realised what a thing _he_ had for being thrown around. 

“I’m not going to knot you, Dean, not today, not until I can do it properly and do it again and again,but until then...”

Somehow in between heated kisses and growled promises Dean ended up naked and Sam's jeans and boxers were pushed to mid thigh and then Sam was _there_ his body pressed right against Dean's. It wasn’t often that Dean felt small, but with Sam covering him - _God_ \- it was enough to start the slick flowing. 

"You smell so good, Dean!"

Tipping back his head, inviting more, he's left bereft as Sam abruptly released him. Before Dean could do more than cry out his dismay, Sam swung him around to face the wall and then - _oh yeah_ \- Sam's face was pressed against his ass and Dean could totally get behind that. Expecting Sam’s tongue to get to work, he was mildly miffed when instead Sam rubbed his cheek against Dean’s butt. The soft and gentle touch was sexily soothing, in its own way. 

Suddenly Dean start giggling. He and Sam were cheek to cheek. 

Before Dean could wow Sam with his cleverness, Sam's pulled his asscheeks apart. And he just held them like that. 

It was uncomfortable,, Dean silently admitted. Not like…physically, but he felt so vulnerable and exposed - which he fucking was. A chill breeze ghosted across his hole, and unconsciously Dean flexed his ass cheeks, his hole winking, in an attempt to hide what Sam had exposed. Sam, apparently was captivated. The chilly air was chased away by Sam’s warm breath, as he muttered into Dean’s ass, "Fuck, Dean...so pretty."

There were no more words before the soft stroke of a tongue drove all thoughts from Dean’s mind. Slowly, surely, Sam lapped at Dean;s leaking hole, before following the slick trail down to the top of his balls. Sam nuzzled at the point where the curve of Dean’s ass met his thigh, before he kissed his way back up, and placed his lips just so, and _fuck_! There weren’t enough mental processes working for Dean to think, let alone feel even remotely embarrassed as Sam sucked the slick straight from the source. 

And fuck - it was fucking awesome. Made him feel tingly in all the best ways, and Dean wanted more. So he did his best to help: shuffling his legs apart, he canted his hips backwards - an open invitation for Sam to continue putting that mouth to good use. 

And Sam, gentleman that he was, complied. 

Sam was overwhelming. His tongue in his ass, and before Dean knew it, Sam’s big hand was covering his cock, thumbing at the tip. It took no time at before he was crying out his orgasm, his ass clenching around Sam’s tongue, slick pouring from him, even as his come covered Sam’s hand and his own belly.

While Dean would have been happy to go just go to bed, Sam still had plans. His fingers grasped Dean’s hips, holding him in place. 

~o~

It was pretty much everything Sam had dreamed of. Dean looked delicious - and tasted even better - and now he had a pliant, satisfied omega beneath him.

“Mine.” Sam ground out with a massive effort, his cock sitting perfectly in the crease of Dean’s ass cheeks. An experimental thrust had him moaning: Dean was so slick and just rutting between Dean’s ass cheeks was close to heaven. It didn’t take long before his balls were tightening, and in a moment of clear thought, he grasped his cock, pointing it over Dean’s back just as his orgasm hit him. 

And fuck it was perfect. His seed, his scent, all over his mate. It’d do until Dean’s neck bore his mark. 

Dean’s legs gave out, and he sank to the floor, Sam following his descent. As Dean sprawled, exhausted, Sam spread out on top of him, arms wrapped around and pulling him close. God! It had been so long since Dean had been in his arms. He’d missed it. 

He didn’t know how long they lay there before Dean managed to get his words together. 

“That was f’ck’n awesome. Gotta do it again.”

Sam kissed his temple. 

“Yeah, Dean, we’ll do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? feelings? questions?
> 
> let me know in the comments :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which most of the loose ends are tied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. We made it to the end. A big shout out the readers that have been here from the start. It’s been slow but not really steady wins for the race. This was actually the very first spn story I ever started… and part of me was all ‘well, should I finish it then move on?’ but nah, for the moment spn is stuck with me :)
> 
> For anyone who’s come to this in its finished state, I hope that the story flows well for you, and I do not recommend writing a short story over four years. A big thank you to [CinntaxError](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D) for beta'ing this chapter! And just a massive thank you for the last few chapters. It’s a MUCH smoother read because of their help <3 All remaining errors are my own, and of course I don’t own the characters. 
> 
> So anyway. Thanks all. If you’ve anything to say, feel free to let me know in the comments.

Dean had thought the rest of the week would drag, the shadow of weekend hanging over them both. 

But it wasn’t like that, not even close. When he’d shamefacedly told the omega gang he’d be eating in the common lunch room again, Kevin didn’t even look up from his book, Ash cursed, and Garth walked up and gave him a big hug. 

A huge hug.

A ridiculously huge hug. 

“What gives?” And of course suspicion coloured his voice, but Garth just smiled beatifically. 

“Ash owes me fifty. He guessed you and Sam would make up in two weeks time.”

Dean squawked in outrage. “You’re betting on my love life?”

“It’s the least you owe us, man.”

“Thank you, Dean. And good luck.”

Patting Garth’s back uncomfortably, Dean backed out of the room, _Pay up now, Ash!_ ringing in his ears.

~o~

Entering the cafeteria, a quick scan of the room showed Sam, Cas and Gabe at their normal table. An unbidden smile made it’s way onto his face, and Dean sauntered towards Sa- their table. 

“Finally decided to bend over and take it like a good bitch, hmmmm, Dean? ”

Ah. Ruby. 

Somehow she managed to look completely threatening at chin level. Then again, Dean knew firsthand she was one scary ass alpha. While he still appreciated what she’d done the other week (and to be honest, that was an experience he still didn’t like to think about), it didn’t change the fact that she had fucking date rape drugs. Dean’s lip curled every time he thought of those little blue pills in her hand. Fucking O-zone. Really? He couldn’t look at her any more, he couldn’t stand her. So Dean had done his best to politely reject her every overture. Obviously, that hadn’t worked. 

And now, because Ruby had no fucking decorum, and pushed herself where she wasn’t fucking wanted, she was bringing it to the public arena. He could feel the weight of his peers’ eyes, but worse? This was in front of his friends. In front of _Sam_. Well, Dean was more than ready to finish this now. 

Except, he wasn’t. He didn’t know what to say. Fingers clenched, Dean chewed on his bottom lip, desperately searching for something cutting enough that Ruby would just leave him the fuck alone. 

As it turned out, he didn’t have to think of anything: Sam beat him to it 

To be honest, Dean had been so focused on Ruby he hadn’t even noticed Sam come up beside him. But there he was, with one hand lightly touching Dean’s waist, the other fisted at his own. 

It would have been so easy to get offended - he was no fainting daisy! - but using his newfound _maturity_ , Dean realised that Sam was using Dean to steady _himself_. Sam’s body was hot and hard behind him, and vibrating with coiled tension. Dean could practically _feel_ the way Sam restrained himself. It was through awesome self-control that Dean prevented his jaw from falling to the ground, because holy fuck! He knew that Sam hated Ruby, but this? This was something else again! 

Well, when he thought about it, it made sense. Sam actually had amazing self restraint. Would it be bad to start testing how far he could push Sam? Maybe even at school? Should he lick him again? Sam’s growl interrupted that delightful train of thought.

“I don’t care who your friends are Dean-”

 

“What the fuck, Sam? We have the same friends!” Dean paused thoughtfully. “But if we have to dump Gabe, then-”

“Hey!”

Sam ignored the byplay and Dean pouted. When was Sam going to recognise him for the comic genius he was?

“Whoever the fuck you want. Except for this bitch.”

“Watch it, Winchester, you should show some fucking respec-”

“Respect? Respect? I’m sorry, Ruby, you must be confusing me with someone who has respect for _drug dealers_.”

Somehow, Sam’s words rang out throughout the cafeteria. The room that was never silent, was. And then the buzz started.

“She what?”

“Oh, I heard from one of my friends that-”

“Is it good stuff?”

“-rape drugs and-”

“You are fucking kidding!”

Dean let the words wash over him, unable to pull his gaze from Ruby’s face. Her expression promised retribution, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from stepping away. Not that he had far to go, Sam plastered to his back. As he bumped against Sam, a long, strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in close. He felt safer here. 

~o~

“Fuck you, Winchester!” Ruby hissed.

Teeth bared in a parody of a smile, Sam replied in kind. “Sorry to break your heart, Ruby, but the only think I will be doing is fucking _this_ Winchester.” 

Sam turned a stunned Dean in his arms, before dipping him back and kissing him for all he was worth.

If the way Dean’s eyes glazed and his mouth pouted, it was over way too soon. Sam agreed, but he still had to deal with Ruby. 

“He’s mine,” he hissed at Ruby. Sam’s hiss was way more impressive than Ruby’s. He then raised his voice, somehow managing to cut through the hubbub. “I hope that any other omega you target has friends to look after them.” 

Ruby licked her lips, and glanced around. Despite the conversations, all eyes were on her, and they weren’t friendly. Sam felt righteous satisfaction course through his body: he’d protected his omega, _and_ dealt with Ruby. Sam fucking Winchester had outed her for the demon she was. No one would trust her again. 

_Good_. 

Turning his back with a flourish, he dragged Dean back to the table. Surely the hero worship he could feel emanating off his omega wasn’t all in his head. Luckily he was a controlled kind of alpha, because every part of him was screaming to push Dean down for a victory fuck. 

But now was not the time. Schooling his features, and willing his cock to subside, he turned his attention to Cas and Gabe. Gabe was eating something sweet, and Cas was staring at Ruby, a knowing look in his eye. Sam’d have to ask about that later: how _had_ Cas found out about the drugs?

Ruby was backing out the door, but she sent one last insult his way. 

“Screw you, Novak, you sorry excuse for an alpha.”

As a parting remark it was fairly weak, but Sam felt satisfaction. That was the last they’d be seeing of her. 

“Why’d she yell at me,” Cas complained to Gabe, who took the opportunity to steal Cas’ pudding.

“You're much less scary than Sammy here,” Dean replied smugly, placing himself on Sam’s lap. The cheeky little thing ground down on him. Sam knew he could drag Dean off and they really could have that victory fuck… there was a chemistry lab near by and-

“Sorry, Dean,” Sam lifted his stunned brother off his lap, placing him on his feet. “I’d love to play, but I know you have class. And no one's going to hire an omega with poor marks. Study hard, darling.” 

Dean’s horrified face was worth an afternoon with a painfully hard cock, Sam decided. Still, he softened the rejection, planting a kiss on Dean’s angry mouth and patting that glorious ass.

“I’m not fucking with you, Dean. You know that right? Because I’m coming to your place tonight and not leaving until-”

Sam broke off at Cas’ pointed cough, but the words had done their job. Dean’s anger melted in the face of Sam’s earnestness. He smiled, a real smile, then grabbed his bag before backing away. 

“Just so long as you plan on following through, Sam.”

Sam watched appreciatively as Dean left the room. Hips swinging and ass looking ever so tasty. As every eye in the room turned to appreciate his shapely brother, Sam growled growled quietly under his breath. He couldn’t blame them. Dean was fucking gorgeous. 

And mine, he thought triumphantly. Dean is all _mine_.

“I don’t see why I’m not as scary as Sam, Gabriel.”

“Oh my god, Cassie! You only call me that when you’re pissed! And you’re only pissed because I’m right. Were you fucking _looking_ at him just then? I mean-”

“Are you two going to do this every lunchtime?” Sam inquired mildly, as he took his seat. He stole one of Cas’ fries. 

Cas turned annoyed eyes on him, but Sam just smiled. Today was fucking awesome and was only going to get better. 

~o~

When it came down to it, Dean wasn’t ready for Friday. He should have been - he totally should have been, given the way he’d been throwing himself at Sam. But now that he was here, in his house, waiting for Sam so he could fuck his brains out, he felt a little nervous. 

It was kind of a big deal… so should he dress up? He’d come home and immediately had a shower, but then he’d just thrown on some boxers. And awesome as his Batman boxers were… His hand played with the waist elastic. Was Sam expecting something pretty? He did have some nice panties in his drawer, but if Sam was just going to rip them off… but then again, wasn’t that the point?

Dean groaned, tipping his head back and clutching his hair. Why was this so hard? Were some omegas born just _knowing_ what was sexy?

“Am… Am I interrupting something?”

Dean spun around, but as his feet stayed in the same place, he promptly fell over. Luckily Sam was there to catch him. 

“You do realise if you hadn’t caught me, I’d be able to sink into the floor, my humiliation so great the very ground would part before my feet?”

Sam’s eyes widened with worry, and he surreptitiously laid a palm against Dean’s brow. Batting it away, Dean found his feet. 

“I’m fine you goddamn mother hen. And if that was meant to be subtle, you fail.”

Stomping off to the kitchen, Dean turned the kettle on. 

“Oh my god!”

Sam was behind him in a heartbeat. “Dean! What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Spinning, this time managing to lift his feet, he faced Sam. 

“We haven’t even done anything, and I’m already a fucking house omega! Since when do I put the kettle on for fucking _tea_? I have beer in the fridge and bourbon in the cupboard.” Dean stopped ranting. Bourbon sounded like a really good idea right about now…

Once again Sam proved he could read Dean’s mind. Moving forward, he turned off the burner, and caged Dean with his arms. 

“If you need to drink, Dean, you’re not ready for this. And if you’re not ready for this, I can wait.” Sam sent his brother a crooked grin. “I know I’ve said it before, but you’re worth the wait. There’s no one else. Never has been, never will-”

Dean cut Sam’s words of with a filthy kiss. At least, it would have been filthy if Sam hadn’t compressed his lips into a thin line, effectively keeping Dean’s tongue at bay. Dean drew back, deeply offended, until he brushed against Sam’s very hard, very interested cock. And now that he stopped and paid attention, he could practically feel the alpha’s arousal dripping off him. So if Dean was interested, and Sam was interested...

“What the fuck, Sam? What is the actual problem here? Because I was pretty sure we were on the same page!”

“You have to be sure you want this, Dean.” Sam’s voice was strained. With good reason – the alpha was seconds away from throwing Dean down and mounting him. When he’d walked in to see Dean with his hands down his pants… God! He couldn’t wait to rip them off! But he couldn’t – wouldn’t – when Dean wasn’t sure. And if Dean needed to drink, then he wasn’t sure. He had come this far, and wasn’t going to lose it now. 

“If we do this now, we don’t stop ‘til I’m satisfied that-”

Dean purred and rolled his hips, sliding his now hard cock along Sam’s. “Pretty sure I can satisfy you, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes closed. Oh god… he had been waiting for this. A few deep breaths and he felt himself under a bit more control. He opened his eyes and looked at Dean. 

“I mean it.” He warned, hand now firmly digging into Dean’s hip. “You say yes now, that is the last choice you make for some time. Once I start, you can say no. You can beg. You can cry. But I won’t stop until you know you’re mine.”

Dean’s stomach fluttered and his ass decided now would be a good time to start to slick. Although he just wanted to push Sam down and ride his knot, Sam was a gentleman. And really? If Dean wanted any sort of sex life, they needed to sort this now. 

“I had a freak out,” he admitted. “Like… do I need to dress up for this? I mean I’m wearing Batman boxers! Maybe you’re a lacy thong kinda alpha. We never really talked about it, which is stupid, given all we do is fucking talk, and even now, Sam! We should be fucking! We should be fucking fucking!” 

He took a moment to snigger - _fucking fucking_ \- not quite as good as _cheek to cheek_ but still pretty funny, before becoming serious again. Sam still had his worried wrinkle in his brow. 

“Sam. I’m sure. I want this. I want you. I just didn’t want you to be disappointed, ok?”

“Are you sure? Are you really sure? Because I don’t want to… coerce you into anything.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam. I am dripping here. There is no coercion. There is you, and me. And there’s my memory foam mattress and _woah_!”

Somehow Sam had got a shoulder under Dean’s belly, and suddenly the omega was staring at Sam’s back. And ass. It was a nice ass. It was just a little out of reach otherwise he’d bite it. Maybe if he strained-

“Ow! What the hell, Sam?”

Sam’s large hand had landed not too gently on his own ass. 

“I think you’re forgetting whose ass is owned.”

Dean clenched his cheeks together in an effort to prevent his slick from leaking. It was a losing battle, but who could blame him? Sam’s possessive words affected him. That and the _I’m going to fuck you so hard you will taste my come_ scent pouring off the alpha.

Pulling Dean’s boxers off as he walked, Sam was careful of Dean’s hard cock even without the squawked _careful with the goods, Sammy!_. Sam was going to take good care of every part of Dean.

~o~

Dean barely had time to bounce before Sam was on him. Fitting between his legs like he'd always belonged there, Sam had somehow lost his clothes, as naked as Dean was. 

The slick slide of flesh on flesh was divine. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before - they had - but this time it was a commitment. 

"You ready for this, Dean?" Sam's breath was hot in his ear. "Because I am. I've don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life. But here you are, my every fantasy, hot and warm and willing and-"

Gripping Sam's hair, Dean tugged his head down before mashing their lips together. He really had to shut his brother up. Nipping at Sam's lower lip, Dean teased until Sam got the idea and kissed back. And he wasn't fucking around. Dean's dominance was nothing compared to the way Sam took Dean's mouth as if he owned it. It was all teeth and tongue and Dean wasn't sure how long he could do this. He had to breathe-

It was sweet disappointment when Sam lifted his mouth from Dean's. Although he could gasp in life-giving oxygen, he already missed the taste of his alpha, and a small sigh of disapproval may have escaped him. 

But then the breath was punched out of him as long, thick fingers pushed into his ass, as Sam put his mouth to Dean's nipple and sucked. 

"Holy motherofuckingJesus! Sammy!"

The answering laugh was as dark and smooth as molasses. 

"You like that, Dean? You're so wet already. So ready for me. I was going to take my time, spread these beautiful legs of yours wide, licking my way along your beautiful thighs, tasting that beautiful skin-"

~o~

Sam, who had been sinuously working his way down Dean's body, paused to nibble at some of that beautiful skin. Dean's belly was soft and - Sam let his teeth sink in, eating up Dean's muffled gasp - delicious. Everything about Dean was delicious. 

But he couldn't let himself be side tracked. Not this first time. The whole weekend was ahead of them, and Sam could taste his omega to his heart's content. But that was for later. 

"I have so much I want to do to you, Dean. I don't even know where to start-"

"Well, your cock in my ass would be a good sta-rt!"

Sam twisted his fingers in Dean's ass, enjoying Dean's broken moan. 

"You know I don't have to do that?"

"Sam!"

"Not yet. I could take my time. Work my way around your body, licking and sucking and biting and tasting anything that took my fancy. Your hips are always enticing..."

Sam let his words trail off, muffling them on the curve of Dean's hip. Leaving wet, open mouthed kisses as he teasingly followed the curve around, nuzzling at Dean's thigh crease before kissing alongside Dean’s straining cock. He paused here, nosing at the sandy curls, breathing in the delicious scent of _Dean_ , before dropping his head lower and licking along one of Dean’s glistening buttocks. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of tasting you, Dean.”

Sam lapped alongside his fingers, tasting Dean’s slick before pushing his tongue into Dean’s hot and willing hole. At Dean’s groan he drew back, and then watched, wide eyed and aroused, as Dean clenched rhythmically around his fingers. Spreading his fingers, Sam held him open, reveling in the fact that soon he'd be buried balls deep, marking him from the inside. A flood of power washed over him: here, Sam was God. Dean's body was his to play with. His to pleasure and his to deny. Dean’s body was _his_ , and he could-

“Sammy… please. _Please_. I... need you Sammy... I need - want - _need_ you in me now!”

And just like that Sam fell from his lofty heights, brought low by his brother's whispered pleas: when it came down to it, he could deny his omega nothing. Letting his fingers fall free, Sam moved back up Dean’s body, his hips find their natural place between Dean’s spread legs. 

Dean's eyes were emeralds, sparkling with unshed tears. Bringing one hand up to cradle the back of Dean's head, the other ran down his side, along his hip before he grasped Dean's thigh, bending his leg up and back until Dean's hips were canted upwards. 

Perfect. 

Sam didn't know what showed in his eyes, but it was enough to rob Dean of his breath, to cause a shy blush to spread across his face, highlighting the features he loved. 

Urging Dean's leg to hook around his back, Sam reached between them, hand gentle as he palmed Dean's ass. 

"Look at me, Dean."

Dean obeyed, then gasped as Sam lightly kissed his face, his cock sliding through Dean’s slick lined crack before breaching him. Dean was hot and tight and so ready for Sam, his slick lined passage welcoming him. Sam maintained silent eye contact, gently turning Dean's face back when he looked away. It was only when Sam was completely seated that he let Dean close his eyes. It was then that he gently peppered Dean’s flushed face with kisses. 

“Love you, Dean. Love you. You’re so good, so perfect. So _gooooood_.”

He broke off with a moan, as Dean wriggled beneath him, uncomfortable with the praise. But Dean’s ass clenched with his movements, and damn if it didn’t feel good. But he needed more. This was no slow leisurely love making. This was him claiming Dean’s ass so he’d never forget who he belonged to. This was the moment Sam had been dreaming of. 

Gripping Dean’s hip tight (he hoped there would be bruises. He wanted his finger marks all over Dean’s body), he drew back until just the tip of his cock remained inside Dean. Every line of Dean’s body was tense with readiness, but Sam held steady, watching as Dean closed his eyes, and worried at his bottom lip. And waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

Sam dipped his head lower, letting his nose rest in that perfect spot where Dean’s scent was strongest. It was perfect. Just perfect. Dean smelt sweet, a scent that would deepen once Sam claimed him properly. But right now, his natural scent was thick with arousal and more than a hint of frustration. 

As the frustration peaked, Dean’s eyes snapped open, and he pinned Sam with a furious glare. 

“I swear to god, Sam, if you don’t fuck me _right now_ -”

It was all the invitation Sam needed. Thrusting his hips forward, he again buried himself to the hilt. This time he didn’t pause, just snapped his hips again and again, every inch of his cock lovingly caressed by Dean’s ass. 

“Fuck, Dean!” The words were punched from his lungs. “You’re perfect, so perfect. It’s like you were made for me! You were so slick, so smooth, I just slipped right in. But you're still so hot and tight. Feels so good.”

Sam luxuriated in the heat around him. _This_ is where he had wanted to be for weeks. Letting go of Dean’s leg, he instead grabbed Dean’s hands, encircling his wrists and pressing them down, beside his shoulders. Even when he reached down, grabbing Dean’s hands, pressing them into the mattress, even as he allowed himself to sink deeper into Dean, his hips snapped out a rapid rhythm, his knot starting to swell, catching so sweetly on Dean’s slick rim.

He wasn’t going to last long. Not this time. Not with the knowledge that from this point on, Dean was his omega, and it was only a matter of time before they were mates. His knot swelled, and with a guttural snarl Sam pushed forward. Even as his knot locked in place, his mouth connected with that sweet spot on Dean’s neck and he bit. Tasting blood and satisfaction. 

_His_.

Sam collapsed over Dean, his knot firmly held in place in Dean’s ass. He kissed and licked at the bite on Dean’s neck, before he suddenly tensed. Fuck. He’d been so busy chasing his own orgasm that-

“That… fuck Sammy. I think you broke me.”

Lifting up, Sam looked down between their bodies. Dean’s cock was soft, his come coating both their bellies. All the tension drained out of his body, and he collapsed heavily on his brother. Thank god Dean had come. And without any extra help… Sam was looking forward to exploring that. His happy thoughts were interrupted by Dean’s complaints. 

“Owww! What the fuck Sam? You’re squashing me! And you bit me. What the hell? You know that doesn’t work if I’m not in heat.”

Sam nodded as he growled into the mark. “Just means I’ll get to bite you again. I want to bite you again. I want to mark you so everyone knows you’re mine.”

Dean’s voice softened. “Yours Sammy. I’m always yours.” Sam gasped as Dean’s nails dug into the hand wrapped securely around his waist. “And you’re always mine.”

Letting go of Dean’s wrists, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, rolling them both until Dean was safe in his arms. At that moment, Sam had everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you so much :-) if you have any concerns, my tumblr is [here](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
